


Lighting Up The Stars

by GuardianArtemis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aquarius is basically Lucy's mother, Cutting, Lucy finds new Celestial Spirits, Lucy's Celestial Spirits are her Family, Mentions of Vulcan rape, Overprotective Taurus, Protective Celestial Spirits, Self-Harm, Slight Canon Divergence, Smart Lucy Heartfilia, Taurus and Natsu are friends, Virgo is the best character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianArtemis/pseuds/GuardianArtemis
Summary: Layla Heartfilia has fulfilled her duty, and succumbed to her illness. Yet Lucy feels a sense of duty to carry on her mother’s legacy as a Celestial Spirit mage.When she’s found by a man with a dying wish, Lucy agrees to take upon his quest to find and reunite a set of Celestial Gate Keys that had been lost to time, a quest that could either make her stronger than ever imagined, or kill her in the process.
Relationships: Celestial Spirits & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 42





	1. Rediscovered

_ Year X738 _

The roar of the sea slamming against the treacherous rocks below him echoed throughout the dank, shadowed cave. A man combed his fingers through the soaked raven-black hair that was streaked with silver plastered to his head with seawater. Brown eyes raked his surroundings, fighting past the haze of exhaustion that threatened to overtake him. 

He could feel it, a signal of magical energy was near him. Untapped, calling out to him to free it. The man walked slowly, carefully trying to pinpoint where the signature was coming from. His exhaustion evaporated as excitement took its place. It had been a hard seven years of asking around and looking for leads and clues, now it paid off in this one single instant. 

His search led him to a wall of the cave, when he put his hands to the cold and mossy stone, he could feel the energy was somewhere behind it. 

“Of course its not going to be sitting out here for me.” He sighed, a hand moving to the keyring on his pocket. Three Keys were looped on it, two Silvers and a single Golden Key. His fingers grasped the golden metal, unhooking it. “Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!” He yelled, arm swinging upwards as he spoke to point the Key in front of him. The Key glowed in response and a summoning circle appeared. 

From the circle, the ground shifted to allow a massive black and white Spirit to emerge. Bovine in appearance, Taurus had a grin as a hand was placed on the massive axe strapped to his back. “You called, Marcus?” Taurus asked, a grin on his face.

The man, Marcus, nodded to the Spirit with a smile. “Knock a hole in this wall, Taurus!” He commanded, pointing to the wall with the hand holding the Spirit’s Key.

The Zodiac nodded, and Marcus stepped back as Taurus took his axe in his hands and swung it back over his shoulder. “I’d moove back, if I were you.” He told his owner, who did just that. “Moooo!” Taurus gave a yell, his axe swinging into the wall. The stone cracked on impact, and Taurus wound up again to strike once more. 

Marcus watched as a hole appeared, large enough for him to walk through and Taurus could as well if he ducked down. “Good job, Taurus. I knew I could count on you.” He praised the Spirit, entering the hole.

“I was pretty smooooth, wasn’t I?” Taurus asked, ducking his head to follow him. Marcus chuckled and nodded his agreement “So this is the place, huh?” 

Marcus brushed a hand on the wall, unlike the rest of the cave, this part wasn’t dank and wet. Instead it felt alive with magic energy, all stemming from what must await at the end of the winding tunnel. “It has to be. You can feel the power too, can’t you?” Marcus asked, to which his companion nodded. 

“I do.” Taurus agreed, and they lapsed into silence for several minutes as they walked. 

They arrived at last in a cave. Small colorful crystals dotted the walls, pulsing in their own lights that caught on a key that sat on a raised stone. “Which one is it?” Marcus heard Taurus inquire. 

The man approached the stone, embedded in the top was a Gate Key, made of what looked likea clear crystal that held a light blue tint. The handle appeared to be a horseshoe, but its teeth were buried in the stone. Marcus looked at the center of the handle, reading the image of the constellation embedded in the crystalline surface. “Equuleus, the Little Horse.” He announced at last, hand grasping the Key. A pulse of magical energy shot up his arm, as if the Spirit was greeting him. Marcus pulled on the handle, and msighed when it didn’t budge.

Instead of offering to help, Marcus was nudged aside by his Spirit who pulled the Key from the stone with ease, before handing it to the man. 

“Thanks, Taurus.” Marcus thanked, and watched in amazement as the Crystal Key lit up for a moment in a blue light before it faded down again, as if Equuleus too was thanking the Zodiac Spirit. 

“No prob.” Taurus nodded. “I can’t imagine what she must have been going through, locked away in her Key.” He added quietly. 

Marcus nodded in silent agreement, overwhelming pity filling him. “Well let's free her and end her nightmare.” He said at last, taking a few steps away from Taurus. 

The Key held in his hand pulsed again, as if it knew the words hanging on the tip of the man’s tongue. Marcus took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" He yelled. 

A chime filled the formerly silent cave, a whinny splitting the air as a mare reared up from the key’s light. As the golden glow of Celestial magic faded, her coat was revealed to be a shiny bay color, a star adorning the top of her forehead. Marcus wasn’t too familiar with horses, but he knew how to measure them in hands, estimating that Equeeus was about 15 hands. 

The mare nickered, ears forward and displaying what Marcus could guess was excitement. “Hi Equuleus,” Marcus greeted “I’m glad to meet you at last.” He reached a hand for the Spirit to inspect, and Equuleus gave it a sniff before drawing her head back again to watch him, a question in her eyes. “You want to make a contract?” He asked. Equuleus bobbed her head, and Marcus unslung the bag on his back to grab a paper and pen. “Monday?” The mare tossed her head. “Tuesday?” Her head bobbed. “Wednesday?” Another head bob. “Thursday?” She agreed to that “Friday?” Equuleus agreed “Saturday?” More agreement. “Sunday?” With that, the contract was done. “I look forward to working with you.” Marcus smiled. 

Equuleus seemed to agree, and turned to Taurus, giving him the same nicker she gave Marcus. “Glad to see you too.” The bovine grinned. Equuleus looked back to Marcus, and looked to her Key.

“I’ll call on you soon, okay?” Marcus promised, earning an excited nicker before he closed her Gate. Looking at the Key in his hand, he couldn’t stop smiling. “We did it, Taurus. Now we know they can be saved.” He turned to his companion, who still was grinning.

“I kneeew you could dooo it, Marcus!” Taurus agreed. “I’ll head back, call me when you need me again.” He told him. 

Marcus nodded, “Of course.” He agreed, and in a flash of gold light Taurus vanished from his side.

* * *

_ 45 years later — Year X783 _

An old man rode atop a bay mare, one hand on the reins and the other clutching the horn of the saddle. The grey streaks that had been present in his once raven hair had long since taken over. The mare walked slowly and gently, not jostling the elder too much despite him complaining to her that he didn’t mind her gait. Under a brown cloak at his hip was a keyring that bore four Gate Keys. Two Silver Keys, and two Crystal Keys. 

Marcus sighed, and his mount’s ears swiveled back to listen to him. “It's nothing, Equuleus.” He reassured the Spirit, who gave a disagreeing snort, but didn’t push him on it. “Just coming to terms…” he murmured, and he felt Equuleus’ head drop a fraction, pulling on the reins in his hand. “We need to find you all a new Wizard.” He told her, and in response got a sigh. “I know, you guys don’t like admitting it, but I’m not gonna be around for much longer.” Marcus looked up at the pink sky, feeling Equuleus stop under him and lift her head up to admire the sky as well. “So the least I can do is find a good Wizard for you, one that can carry on the quest.” He said. Equuleus’ head bobbed in agreement, and Marcus allowed more of the rein to slip past his fingers. Marcus sighed, thinking back to having to release Taurus from his contract when he knew his days of being a wizard were over. The Spirit had been upset, but Marcus insisted he’d be happier with a more youthful Wizard. 

He had spent the last four and a half decades wandering Earthland in search of the other Keys, and to his luck had stumbled upon the Key for Canes Venatici, the Hunting Dogs. Since then, Asterion and Chara had been his frequent companions in his quest. But after finding Canes Venatici, his search bore no fruit. Instead he just recorded every possible lead he could find and investigated in hopes of finding another one. 

“So until the time comes we part ways, Equuleus,” he told the loyal horse Spirit, “Let's enjoy the time we have left.” The mare nickered her agreement as he used his free hand to pat her shoulder. Clicking his tongue, he urged Equuleus onward. Fiore was his next destination in mind. Sliding a leg back in the stirrup, he spurred the Spirit to a canter, and continued his way down the road.


	2. Welcome To Fairy Tail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Heartfilia arrives in the port city of Hargeon, where the influence of an illegal Charm Spell leads the girl to meet Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Together the three of them take down the criminal named Bora with the help of Lucy's Celestial Spirits before they flee to Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy joins the notoriously destructive Guild, and begins the start of her new life as a Wizard of Fairy Tail.
> 
> But little does Lucy know that her trail is being pursued by a man by the name of Marcus, who is seeking her out in hopes of convincing her to carry on with the quest to reunite the lost Crystal Keys for him, and pass on the two Crystal Key Spirits he possesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story, I plan on each chapter covering the events of either 2 or three episodes. As I'm severely limiting the POV to mostly focus on Lucy, there will be several events and scenes where Lucy isn't involved cut from the story. As a note for the Natsu and Lucy tag as a relationship, it'll be slow-burn NaLu that occurs in the background. 
> 
> As each chapter is posted, I'll add tags as seen fit. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of self-harm (cutting). If cutting/self harm is sensitive for you, please be warned that elements of that are in this story.

Two dogs walked on either side of a cloaked man. They were lean and proud beasts as they marched at his heel, long legged and with sleek and shiny brown coats. Their master had his hood down, letting his long white hair be seen as he walked down the street. 

_ “Master.”  _ Marcus looked down at the dog on his left side, who had his head turned to look up at him. 

“Yes, Asterion?” He prompted the Spirit. 

_ “I’ve picked up the scent. There’s been a Celestial Mage around here. And a decently strong one as well.”  _ Asterion informed the old man.

Marcus felt his hopes soar. “How old?” He asked quietly, hoping it was fresh. 

The canine Spirit on his other side was the one to answer, lifting her snout to the air and giving a deep and slow inhale.  _ “Around a day and a half, give or take a bit.”  _ Chara stated  _ “We can track it easily enough, and most likely catch up if we keep moving.”  _ She told Marcus, who nodded. 

_ “Permission to track the scent?” _ Asterion requested. 

“Yes.” Marcus responded. He watched the two Spirits lift their noses to the air, before placing them to the ground as they walked a few steps. A blue light outlined their bodies for a moment before they raised their noses from the ground and picked up a slow trot as the blue glow surrounding them faded, the scent caught and locked onto.

Led by the pair of canine Spirits, Marcus walked a bit faster down the road with newfound purpose.

* * *

_ One day ago… _

In the only magic shop in Hargeon, you almost could hear something break in the blonde teenager who had just asked the price of a particular item for sale. 

“Twenty-thousand Jewel.” Was the reply she was given by the shopkeeper, holding up two digets on one of his hands. 

Seventeen year old Lucy Heartfilia’s expression was one of shock. “You’re kidding… Twenty-thousand Jewel for a Canis Minor Gate Key?” She gaped at the shopkeep.

“Yes ma’am! Twenty-thousand Jewel for that Gate Key right there.” The shopkeeper confirmed for her with an eager nod.

Lucy contemplated “Plan C”, but recalled a particular blue-haired Spirit practically tearing her a new one after the last time she used it. The thought of invoking her most powerful Spirit’s ire once more was frightening enough to dissuade her from trying to flirt her way to a discount for the Gate Key. 

_ I guess I gotta pay up. _ She mentally grumbled, and withdrew the Jewel she needed. The shopkeeper seemed satisfied with the transaction, and happily handed over the Gate Key to her after pocketing her money.

Lucy, despite now being 20,000 Jewel poorer, smiled his way and tucked the Gate Key onto her Keyring alongside the others. 

“Thank you, young lady!” The shopkeeper called as she exited the shop. Lucy didn’t bother replying, letting the door slam shut behind her. 

Stalking down the street of Hargeon, an indignant Lucy growled to herself under her breath “That Spirit isn’t particularly strong, miss! But I’m still gonna make you pay twenty-thousand Jewel for it!” She mocked the shopkeeper as she walked. 

Her angry ranting to herself was cut off as her attention was drawn to a commotion going on down below. Looking off to her right, Lucy saw a thick crowd of girls, yelling and clamoring in front of a building. “Huh?” The teen muttered, pausing mid-stride. 

“Are you serious? He’s really here?” 

“It's the Salamander!” 

Lucy watched a pair of girls who seemed a few years younger than herself run past, and her ears perked up at the familiar name. “Salamander?” She echoed, and gasped softly as she remembered who that was “The Wizard who’s known for using Fire Magic that’s not even sold in stores!” She said, leaning over the stone wall to watch a group of young teen girls run to join the still-growing crowd around a single figure. “He’s in this dead-end town? Probably just passing through or something.” She noted, following where she’d seen the two girls run past her moments earlier. Lucy honestly wasn’t as enamored with the Wizard as tons of other girls usually were, but she did know of his fame, and admired how powerful Salamander was, and hoped to see him up-close. 

Looking back on the day after it had happened, Lucy was ashamed she didn’t see how suspicious it was that when she started drawing closer, all her mind could think about was the man, and her body led her to plunge deep into the throng of fangirls to catch a glimpse for herself. 

Casting her eyes upon him, she felt her heart race and heat flush to her cheeks.  _ Why’s my heart racing?  _ The thought rose to the surface of her mind as she stood enraptured by the dark-haired Wizard. 

Her heart stuttered when his eyes met her own.  _ Is it because he’s such a powerful and famous Wizard? He looked at me! I think I’m in love! _ Her mind lost all reason, instead opting to join the rest of the girls in clamoring for his attention. 

“Hey Igneel, Igneel! It's me!” Like that, a pink-haired man pushed his way through the crowd and ran up to Salamander. In an instant, the spell over Lucy was broken. “Who the heck are you?” The teen asked, excitement suddenly replaced with slight confusion.

Salamander gaped at the pinkette, “Who am I?” Indignation and surprise filled the Fire Mage’s voice. After a moment, he regained his composure “I’m Salamander, surely you’ve heard of me before?” He asked, raising a hand to display a set of rings on his fingers. 

Lucy’s eyes were locked on the raised hand, chocolate eyes widening as they picked out a ring that had a heart on it.  _ A charm mage.  _ She realized as the pink-haired teen started walking away, only to be mobbed by Salamander’s fangirls — or more likely the victims of the illegal magic Salamander was using. 

_ Oh God, Aquarius is going to kill me for this… _ She thought in horror, looking down at her Keyring and seeing the Water Bearer Key glint maliciously in the sunlight, as if the Spirit was agreeing silently with the blonde’s epiphany.  _ I’m screwed aren’t I? _ She wondered, suddenly dreading the moment when she’d need to call upon the Zodiac Spirit. 

Turning away from her Keys and pushing the fear of her Spirit’s undoubtable fury aside, she looked at the pinkette who had broken the spell. “Thanks for helping out back there. He was a creep.” She told him. 

“Aye, how about thanking us with something to eat?” Her attention was drawn to a blue cat. 

“HUH?” She gaped,  _ Is that some form of Celestial Spirit? Leo Minor, maybe?  _ She wondered.

“I’m starving!” The pinkette announced before she could ask. “Let’s eat!” 

Natsu, the name of the pink-haired boy Lucy had met, really wasn’t joking when he claimed to be starving. 

Lucy had been raised around proper eating etiquette, and watching Natsu tear into the food presented to him as if there wasn’t about eight other plates licked clean was honestly disturbing. She could only look on as he, for lack of a better term, literally inhaled the food on the plate at an inhuman rate in stunned silence. 

_ As if I thought the Gate Key set me back…  _ Lucy thought, dreading the bill that would inevitably come once the two had ate their fill. She couldn’t believe that an animal small as Happy, the cat, could match Natsu in terms of speed and quantity of food consumed. 

“Thanks again for breaking that creep Salamander’s spell. I fell under it somehow, I don’t know how the heck he got his hands on that Charm Magic ring — that sort of stuff has been banned for years!” She told them, hoping they would stop eating long enough to make conversation. 

Her prayers weren’t answered, as somehow Natsu kept shoveling food into his mouth and mumbling out answers around a mouth so stuffed she wondered how any noise came out. “No ‘roblem.” He replied. 

“So you both came here looking for someone?” Lucy asked. 

“Mhm. We’re looking for Igneel!” Happy chimed cheerily.

“We heard there would be a “Salamander” passing through here, so we came here to see ‘im. Turns out it was somebody else.” Natsu finally had chewed enough to articulate properly, but it was promptly rectified by him stuffing his mouth again as soon as he finished talking. 

“Yeah he didn’t look like a salamander at all.” Happy tacked on. 

Natsu crossed his arms “Yeah no kidding, I bet that poser can’t even breathe fire like a real dragon.” He said once he swallowed again.

Lucy decided to prod a bit, her curiosity demanding to be sated. “So your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?” She asked.

Natsu gave a hum of confusion before clarifying for her “Nah, that's not it. You got it all wrong. Igneel doesn’t just  _ look _ like a dragon, he is one.” He stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Lucy felt her jaw drop, “But… the dragons went extinct centuries ago! Even then, lots of people doubt they ever existed!” She gaped.

Happy decided to chime in once more “Igneel’s a real live fire dragon, and he’s far from extinct!” If it was possible, Lucy’s jaw dropped further in disbelief. “Better close that or you might swallow a fly!” The cat quipped, and Lucy forced her mouth shut.

After a few moments the blonde wrapped her head around it. “Either way, why would a giant dragon show up in the middle of a town?” She asked the two, and it was their turn to gape at her. “Didn’t think of that, did you?” She was torn between laughing at them, being astounded by how the two never thought of how ridiculous it was, and feeling pity for their stupidity. 

Instead of acting on those impulses, she fished out the Jewel that would pay for the two’s meals and got out from the booth. “Guess I should get going. It was nice meeting you both.” She told them, walking to exit the building. A thud on the ground made her turn around to the sight of Happy and Natsu bowed on hands and knees on the ground. 

“Thank you for the food!” Natsu cried out

“Thank you!” Happy echoed. 

“Cut it out you two! You’re making a scene!” Lucy barked at the two, embarrassed. “Just… you helped me out earlier, and I helped you out. So we’re even!” She told them with a slightly forced smile as the two rose.

Natsu frowned at Happy “I kinda feel bad, we barely did anything back there.” He said to his companion “And she gave us such a delicious meal!” 

Happy nodded “We owe her something.” He agreed softly. 

Lucy shook her head “No need.” She lifted a hand, and turned on her heel. In all honesty she liked helping people out and getting helped in return, but the teen doubted she wanted those two indebted to her.

Sitting on a bench, Lucy was reading the week’s copy of  _ Sorcerer Weekly _ and entertaining herself by hearing what insane adventure Fairy Tail had gotten up to recently. 

“Demon bandit clan wiped out — with seven homes destroyed?” The girl couldn’t help but laugh at the story “Talk about going overboard!” She exclaimed, and sighed. “Wonder what it’d take to join Fairy Tail. Go on adventures, make lots of money, and do cool jobs!” She turned the page, staring at the centerfold of Fairy Tail’s own Mirajane Strauss — a Wizard who used to be just as powerful and destructive as all the other troublemakers in the Guild. 

But the feeling of eyes on the back of her head made Lucy whip around on the bench she was sitting at, Salamander was standing behind her. “What was that? You’re interested in joining Fairy Tail?” She felt her hackles rise at the sight of the man. 

“Salamander!” She jolted, leaping to her feet and a hand instinctively brushing against her Keyring. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I’m having on my yacht tonight.” The Wizard told her, a smirk crossing his face as he lifted the hand with the Charm Spell ring. 

Lucy’s grip tightened on her Keyring, hand brushing against Taurus’ as she felt a slight pulse of magic energy, the Spirit reassuring her he was ready to rumble if called. “Your Charm Spell won’t work on me!” She told him. “It doesn’t work on someone if they know you're using it, like me!

Salamander shrugged, smiling. “Just as I suspected, a Wizard like myself.” He said

Lucy bristled “I’m nothing like you! I’m not a liar who uses illegal magic to trick women into falling for your ugly face!” She snapped, her other hand moving to point an accusatory finger at the man. 

Salamander’s face twitched at the insult, but he smoothed it over once more. “No matter, the offer to join me still stands. I’d love to have you.” He responded. “I heard you want to join the Fairy Tail Guild, don’t you?” He asked suddenly.

Lucy’s eyes opened a bit more as she heard those words.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Fairy Tail’s Salamander. That’s me, and I can put in a good word for you.” He told her, smiling once again when he saw he had her full attention. 

“You’re THAT Salamander?” Lucy asked, hand dropping from her Keyring. For a moment she felt a jolt of magic energy zap her fingers as they retreated — most likely Aquarius rebuking her for suddenly accepting a word this Salamander said.  _ This could be my chance, if he’s telling the truth I could get into Fairy Tail — creepy illegal magic user aside.  _ She thought. “I’ll come.” She agreed at last.  _ If it ends up a trap or he’s lying, I have my Keys to help me out.  _ She thought, but felt a resounding hum of disapproval ring out from said Keys. 

“I can see what I can do about getting an obviously talented Wizard such as yourself into Fairy Tail, on one condition.” Salamander said “Not a word to anybody about the Charm Spell.” 

“I’ll never tell a soul.” The lie slipped easily from Lucy’s mouth, and the man relaxed. 

“Then I’ll see you at the party tonight!” Salamander snapped his fingers, and a ring of purple fire appeared around his feet before the flames rose up to lift him away.

Lucy waited for him to go to allow herself to cringe at the now dark aura that seemed to emanate from the Water Bearer Key. “Please… just trust me on this, for once.” She whispered, hand hesitantly touching the aforementioned Key. Her breathing hitched when the aura sent a second sharp rebuking spark of magic jolting through her fingertips and jerked her hand away. “Message received: I’m in trouble.” She mumbled as the tingling in her fingers subsided. 

That night, Lucy was seated on a couch with Salamander seated in front of her. 

“Its Lucy, right?” The man asked. 

Lucy nodded, “Yep.” She couldn’t help but let her gaze drift to the bottle on the table between them and the two glasses of orange liquid. 

“What a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. I’d like to toast your beauty.” He said, and snapped his fingers causing bubbles to rise in the air from the open cups. “Now, open up wide, Lucy. Savor the taste of each drop.” He instructed.

A sudden jolt of magic-induced pain on her leg reminded Lucy to stay vigilant, and she waved the bubbles away when they drew near, earning the equivalent of a nod from Aquarius’ key. “What are you doing?” She growled, standing up. “You’re trying to use Sleep Magic on me, drug me and whisk me away to do whatever it is you please!” She had enough. “I came here to join Fairy Tail, not to be your toy!” She grabbed her Keys that hummed in eagerness to be let out, and attempted to grasp Cancer’s, feeling the Giant Crab Spirit respond to her and wait to be called out. “Open!” Was all she could say, 

To her horror before she could call out her Spirit, a whiplike purple flame erupted from Salamander and her Keys flew from her grasp straight into the poser’s waiting hand. Lucy cried out as her hand was burned.

“Celestial Gate Keys. So you’re a Celestial Wizard.” Salamander inspected the Keys that violently glowed in his hands. “Unfortunately only the person they’re contracted to can use these. So they’re useless to me.” Lucy bit back an enraged scream as he carelessly flung them away over the side of the ship. “Whoops.” He smirked. 

“No!” Lucy yelled, watching as the metal glinted before vanishing from sight. “You’ll pay for that! You use magic to take advantage of others and use them for your own sick purposes!” She snarled. “Where are you taking us anyway?” She growled.

“Bosco. You’ll never see freedom again once you’re sold as a slave.” Salamander responded, and all around Lucy it was revealed that thuggish men were holding unconscious women.

Lucy shrieked and growled as two men grabbed her, one holding each arm. “Let me go! Now!” She knew her yelling was in vain, but still put up a struggle. 

Somehow her prayers were answered as the roof above Salamander crashed into splinters. The dust revealed a familiar pinkette. “Natsu?” Lucy called. 

Yet in one horrid twist of fate, she watched his face contort as the ship bobbed with the waves.  _ Oh no. He’s seasick.  _ She realized. 

“Hey Lucy! What are you doing here?” A familiar voice made the blonde turn her head to the hole, to see Happy hovering just outside the ship. 

“Happy!” She was taken back by the sudden realization that the blue cat had  _ wings _ . “This jerk is trying to kidnap girls and turn them into slaves!” She told him, deciding to ask about the wings later. 

Happy flew down and Lucy took a chance to break free from her captors and Happy used his tail to hoist her up in the air. 

“Stop them! They can’t report this to the Magic Council!” Salamander yelled as Happy pulled her out through the hole.

“What about Natsu?” Lucy asked as the now flying blue cat carried her away from the ship.

“I can’t carry two people!” Happy told her. 

“We have a bigger problem than your passenger capacity!” Lucy’s eyes widened in horror as Salamander sent his magic up after them, and she screamed as Happy nimbly evaded them. 

“Speaking of problems! My transformation’s up!” Happy decided to make the already bad situation even worse as his wings vanished, sending them plunging into the ocean. Lucy had enough time to turn her fall into a dive and hold her breath as she entered the water. 

She started swimming, noticing a familiar glint of metal in the water. Her fingers closed around the ring, relief filling every fiber of her being as she started swimming upward. The blonde had been terrified that her Gate Keys had been lost forever. 

Breaking the surface, she took in a deep inhale and felt her Keys heating up in her hand as she swallowed knowing who she needed.  _ I know I’m in trouble, but please help me.  _ She sent a silent plea to the Spirit and held it out with a steadying breath.

Lucy mustered all the power she could into her voice, yelling out the summon with authority— since the Spirit refused to be summoned any other way.

“Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!”

The Key plunged into the water and when Lucy turned it as if unlocking a door, a summoning circle appeared before the water erupted upward in a column. 

As it fell, a blue-haired mermaid arched her back backwards with an urn lifted over her head. Aquarius’ blue eyes snapped open, and Lucy bit her bottom lip nervously.

“A fish!” Happy exclaimed, practically drooling.

“Don’t call her that! And she’s far from food!” Lucy slapped the blue cat on the head. Her rebuke stopped and she nearly forgot about treading water when cold cerulean eyes locked onto her face. “Uh… H-hi?” Her voice wavered at the anger in the Spirit’s gaze. 

“Lucy.” The teen squeaked in the back of her throat, “You idiot,” She lowered her head, knowing a long-winded lecture was coming. “You ignored my warning, and went ahead risking your neck all of a sudden believing a liar when he offers you what you want. And you drop my Key in the process.” 

Lucy made a point to cut the Zodiac off before Aquarius could berate her actions further. “Yell at me later, punish me to your heart’s content for being stupid. But there’s innocent women on that ship there who are being carted off to Bosco to be turned into slaves!” She told the Spirit, pointing at the ship. 

“Is that the ship you were JUST ON?” Aquarius demanded sharply, a fire lighting in her eyes. 

“...Yes.” Lucy confirmed meekly, closing her eyes and bracing herself for Aquarius’ punishment right there. 

“Lucy. Get behind me.” Brown eyes shot open in surprise. “Washing you away isn’t your punishment. Save your energy for when I’m done dealing with this mess and can focus on  _ you _ .” Lucy swam to obey the Spirit, dragging Happy by the tail with her. 

With a yell, Aquarius lifted her urn above her head, charging it. Lucy screeched as she felt herself starting to get pulled with the wave until a strong tail moved under her legs and Lucy was lifted from the dangerous water. She clutched just below the Spirit’s hips, legs straddling the lower half of Aquarius’ tail. Happy wasn’t so lucky, and Lucy watched in sympathy as the blue cat vanished with the massive wave that was sweeping the ship towards the shore. “Hold on.” Aquarius ordered, and flew over the ocean waters to the shore. Lucy clung to the mermaid and slid off the Spirit’s tail when they arrived at the shore. 

Happy groaned, a foot twitching as he lay face up on the sand. 

“Now then, Lucy.” The blonde gulped, hearing the dangerous tone. “What have you learned today?” 

“Don’t listen to strangers who use illegal magic, don’t ignore you, don’t let someone take my Keys. But in my defense the last one wasn’t completely my-” Lucy tried defending herself, but a feral growl from Aquarius shut her up

“Yes it is. If you had been a  _ bit _ faster, you could have gotten Cancer out and he could have helped you. Instead you hesitated and let that scum take your Keys from your hands!” Her eyes locked onto Lucy’s left hand, that was clearly redder than her right hand and the blue eyes narrowed. 

Lucy noticed “It's not that bad, I’ll treat it as soon as this is all over.” She was quick to reassure the Spirit, unconsciously rubbing the magically burned hand with her uninjured one, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by the watchful Water Bearer.

Aquarius huffed “That was avoidable, brat.” 

Lucy slumped under the Spirit’s critical gaze. “Yeah, yeah. I know…” she mumbled. 

Aquarius nodded, and a flicker of slight annoyance flashed in her eyes “No matter how much I’d love to stick around, I have to go. Don’t do anything stupid, or there’ll be hell to pay next time you summon me.” She growled. “And don’t try hiding it from the others, you know they all report back to me anyway.” 

“I know, Aquarius.” Lucy sighed.

“Speaking of summoning me. I’m going on a date with my boyfriend for a week, and he’s  _ hot _ . So don’t even think about it, unless you’re about to die or something.” Aquarius added, dissolving in blue light. 

“Got it…” Lucy agreed, breathing a sigh of relief when the Water Bearer was gone. Then she let herself hang her head and groan. Aquarius really was going to be the death of her. She picked up Happy by the green backpack and the blue cat stirred.

“Lucy? Why did the fish attack?” He asked her, voice tired.

Lucy sighed. “Don’t call Aquarius a fish again, or she’ll kill you.” She told the cat and held him in her arms. He grew more awake and climbed to perch on her shoulder. 

“That’s not how it works… I eat the fish, not the fish eats me.” Happy mumbled. 

Lucy groaned “Yup, she’d definitely kill you.” She told herself aloud.

She carried Happy towards the crashed ship, and saw a familiar figure rise. “Natsu!” The blonde cried out. 

“So you claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?” Natsu growled. 

“Go get him, men!” Salamander commanded, and his lackeys nodded. 

Natsu reached to his side. “Let me get a good look at your face.” He tore his robe off, and Lucy gasped at the red emblem on his upper arm. 

_ Fairy Tail? _

“He’s a Wizard?!” Lucy yelled, watching two of Salamander’s men ran at Natsu.

“Aye!” Happy chimed from her shoulder, hopping down.

Lucy gasped as with a single punch, Natsu knocked both men away. “My name is Natsu, I’m a Fairy Tail Wizard, and I’ve never seen your face before!” He declared. 

“That mark on his arm!” One of Salamander’s men yelled “He’s the real deal, Bora!” 

“I know that name,” Happy crossed his arms “Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild years ago for bad behavior.” 

Lucy took in his words, but her attention was locked on Natsu as he walked down the side of the ship. 

“I have no idea what you’re trying to do here buddy. I don’t care if you’re a good guy, bad guy, or anybody. I’m not gonna stand by and let you dirty the Fairy Tail name!” Natsu declared. 

Salamander, or Bora, smiled. “And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?” He spread his arms, a magic circle appearing “Prominence Typhoon!” He yelled. 

“Natsu!” Lucy yelled as the flames engulfed her friend. “Oh that’s it!” She grabbed her Keys, feeling for which one burned hottest, and settled on Taurus. “Open, Gate of The Golden Bull: Taurus!” She yelled. 

With a bellow, the massive bovine erupted from the sand. “Aquarius told us someone dared hurt your beautiful body, miss Lucy.” He hefted his axe from his back into his powerful hands. “I’ll make ‘em  _ pay _ .” The Spirit growled, snorting in a manner reminiscent of the animal his appearance took after. “Who did it, or should I trample them all?” He asked, tossing his head in the air. 

Lucy pointed at Bora, but Happy put a paw on her leg, making her look down. “I don’t think the cow is necessary. Look over there!” He pointed at what had been a raging inferno that was shrinking. 

“God that was nasty stuff.” Natsu wiped his mouth, and Lucy’s jaw dropped.

“Did he just… Eat that?” She gasped. 

“Yep!” Happy chimed. 

“You okay, Miss Lucy? You look ready to swoooon!” Taurus asked, a massive hand placing itself on her shoulder. 

“You look pretty pale, Lucy.” Happy added, concern flickering across his face.

“I’m fine… This is just a lot to take in.” Lucy told the bovine Spirit, appreciating his concern as she felt her legs tremble a bit.  _ Maybe summoning Taurus so soon after Aquarius was a bad idea. _ She realized, mentally berating herself for exerting her magic power. Taurus moved behind her, and the hand on her shoulder moved to pull her to lean her back against his muscular side. Lucy complied, leaning her weight against him so she wouldn’t collapse. 

“I won’t let those guys anywhere near your hot bod, Miss Lucy.” The Spirit reassured her, and Lucy nodded her thanks and watched Bora and Natsu fight, feeling the strain of keeping Taurus’ Gate open when an idea struck her.

“Taurus, how about you take out all those thugs Bora has. Happy can stay with me. They’re all sickos who like hurting ladies.” She told the bovine, who gave her a concerned look.

“Are you sure?” He asked, “I don’t know if you can moooove.” 

Lucy gave him a smile “I’ll be fine. Now go get them!” She commanded. 

Taurus nodded, but took a moment extra to help her sit down on the beach, Happy standing close to her. 

“You sure you’re okay?” The cat asked her as Taurus charged out with a bellow. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just summoning two Zodiac Spirits back to back is really draining. Not to mention Aquarius and Taurus are my two most powerful Spirits I'm contracted to.” She told him once the concerned bovine was out of earshot. 

“Zodiac Spirits?” Happy asked, their attention on Natsu as he launched himself up to Bora who was flying on his purple flames.

“Yeah. There’s twelve Golden Gate Keys, each corresponding to a sign of the Zodiac. Aquarius and Taurus are two of those. Each Zodiac Key has only one copy in existence because each Spirit is so strong.” Lucy explained, attention drawn back to Taurus quite literally trampling Bora’s henchmen. “What about Natsu, how can he eat Bora’s fire?”

“Well, they don’t call him Natsu the Salamander for nothing.” Happy said, and Lucy gaped at the pinkette. 

“He’s the real Salamander?!” She exclaimed.

Happy nodded “Yep. He has dragon lungs to breathe fire. Dragon scales to dissolve the fire, and dragon talons for attacking with fire. His brand of magic allows him to take on the qualities of a dragon. Its ancient magic, and it actually used to be used to deal with dragons! Its called Dragon Slayer magic, and Natsu learned it from Igneel.” The cat explained as Natsu punched Bora into a bell tower.

“That was amazing…” Lucy said as Taurus came back to her side “But he overdid it!” She looked at the damage.

“Aye!” Happy agreed.

“Shut it!” Lucy snapped, but gaped as a bunch of soldiers ran their way. “The army?!” She gasped.

“Miss Lucy, you don’t look so goood.” The Spirit commented in concern. Lucy opened her mouth to reassure him, but realized she felt exhausted. 

“Doesn’t matter, we gotta go. Cow man, carry her we gotta run!” Natsu yelled, and Taurus did so by picking Lucy up with surprising tenderness.

“Where are we going?” Lucy asked. 

“You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, didn’t you?” Natsu asked. Lucy’s mouth gaped open as he smiled. “So let's go!” He started running. 

Lucy let herself be cradled by her Spirit, who kept casting anxious glances at her every few moments. “Sorry… I shouldn’t have opened your Gate right after I opened Aquarius’ Gate.” The teen mumbled, head leaning so the side of her face was resting against the Golden Bull’s chest. 

“You overdid it, Miss Lucy.” Taurus agreed. “But even if I go back, I doubt you could mooove a muscle.” He frowned with the conflict clear. 

Lucy sighed. “I’m sorry about it, Taurus.” She apologised. He was right, Lucy was exhausted from opening Aquarius’ Gate and Taurus’ Gate. Even if Taurus returned to the Celestial Spirit World to give Lucy a chance to recover, the teen was in no shape to start walking to Magnolia. 

“It's alright, Miss Lucy. I get to hold your beautiful body, and I promise no creep will hurt ya while I’m here.” Now it was the Spirit’s turn to reassure her “You take a snooooze, and I’ll be here while you wake up.” He told the teen. 

Lucy yawned, and Taurus adjusted his grip to hold her better in his arms. “Thank you, Taurus.” She mumbled sleepily, and she was out like a light.

* * *

_ Meanwhile... _

Asterion stopped, sniffing the wreckage on the beach. 

_ “I don’t believe it…”  _ Chara was a few feet away, nose at the ground.

_ “You smell him too?”  _ Asterion asked.

“Who?” Marcus inquired.

_ “Taurus. Whoever this mage is, she’s his new owner.”  _ Asterion and Chara spoke in unison. 

Chara moved towards the sealine.  _ “Aquarius too. It's faint, she wasn’t around for very long. But she was definitely here. I’d remember that bitch’s stink anywhere.” _ She growled.

“So the mage has two Zodiacs. And strong ones too.” Marcus noted as Asterion barked to Chara that he found the trail again. 

_ “Taurus’ scent lingers. The mage’s scent is mixed with his, I can barely tell. He’s been carrying her I think.”  _ He reported.

“Could she be hurt?” Marcus asked, walking to follow Asterion, Chara following.

_ “All I can smell is Aquarius now.”  _ She growled bitterly  _ “Stupid fishy bitch reeks. Now I’m noseblind.”  _ She complained, bowing her head to paw at her snout with a paw as if hoping that would clear her nostrils of what was to the Spirit, an offending oder.

_ “No, I don’t smell any blood or any indication the mage was hurt. Possibly exhausted from opening two Zodiac Gates.”  _ Asterion replied, loping down the street. 

“They left Hargeon?” Marcus asked

_ “Yes. Summon Equuleus, we can pick up the pace from here now.”  _ Asterion said.

Marcus agreed, withdrawing the Crystal Key. 

“Open, Gate of The Little Horse, Equuleus!” He commanded, and swung himself in the saddle. “Equuleus, requip: hunting saddle!” He said, feeling the saddle under him change. Without a moments hesitation, he spurred the mare into a canter with Asterion and Chara leading the way at a wild run. 

_ “The scent is growing fresher. We’re on the right track.” _ Asterion informed him. 

“Lets go.” Moving to two-point, Equuleus picked up a gallop and matched the two other Spirits stride by stride. “Where do you think they’re heading?” He wondered aloud.

The two canine Spirits were quiet for a moment.  _ “It seems to be Magnolia.” _ Chara informed him. 

“I see… Perhaps they’re a Fairy Tail Wizard.” Marcus mused, but Asterion shot the idea down.

_ “You would have heard of them in  _ Sorcerer Weekly  _ by now if they’re a part of Fairy Tail.” _ The canine replied.

“You’re right.” He agreed.

_ “Less talking, more travel!”  _ Chara barked.

* * *

Lucy awoke in a bed that she didn’t remember falling asleep in. Looking around, wherever she was, was a mess. All sorts of trinkets and memorabilia littered every corner and wall. 

“Morning, sleepy head!” Lucy looked over to see Happy smiling at her “It's tomorrow, Lucy. You slept for a while after Taurus carried you to our place.” He told her.

“Your… place?” Lucy echoed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was coming back in bits and pieces. Salamander, no,  _ Bora _ . The ship. Losing her Gate Keys. Happy and Natsu saving her. Aquarius yelling at her. Bora and Natsu fighting. Taurus rampaging. Natsu telling her they were going to Fairy Tail. Falling asleep as Taurus carried her while they ran from the military after Natsu’s fight. 

“Aye sir! Natsu and I live here!” The little blue cat said cheerfully.

“Where is Natsu anyway?” Lucy asked, there was no sign of the pinkette. 

“He’s outside. Didn’t want to disturb you.” Happy explained. 

Lucy got up out of the bed, and realized she was still in the dress from the night before. “Taurus told me to remind you that Horolo-something had your clothes, and also that you shouldn’t ruin your body, whatever that means.” He informed her. 

Lucy groaned at the reminder, drawing an inquisitive look from the blue cat. “Its nothing. Tell Natsu I’m getting changed and then I’ll be out.” She told him. 

He gave a happy “Aye, sir!” And zoomed outside. 

“Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!” She lifted the Silver Key, watching the grandfather clock-like Spirit form in front of her. “Hey Horologium, you uh… have clothes?” She asked.

“Of course, Miss Lucy.” Horologium replied, opening his glass case to reveal a neatly folded pile of clothes that Lucy took. She gave a suspicious look around, wary of peeping toms, but was satisfied to strip from the dress and pull on the white and blue striped shirt and long black pants. She heard a sad sigh come from the Spirit when he looked at her stomach while she pulled the shirt over her head. 

“I haven’t done it in a while, Horologium, you can see it. I haven’t needed to.” Lucy told him, tugging the shirt down to hide the small handful of scars on her stomach, caused from the few careless times she had gone too deep. 

“And that's what I’m glad about, but it saddens me to know you still have the habit.” Horologium replied sadly. “We all want you to not do it, Miss Lucy.”

Lucy’s head tilted downwards, shame burning across her face. “I know you all do, Horologium.” 

Silence stretched between the teen and Spirit, the conversation fading to nothingness as they let themselves be consumed by their thoughts. 

_ They want me to stop… But I deserve it. I need it.  _ Lucy thought, head hanging a little lower.  _ They all tell me to get help, that I’m not alone. But I don’t want to scare everyone…  _

Despite that, the traitorous whisper echoed in her mind.  _ They are scared. They’re scared one day you’ll cut too deep, or you’ll cut where you’re not meant to and bleed out. You need to stop, to get help.  _ It told her. 

_ I don’t need help. _ Lucy drowned out the whisper, and bade Horologium farewell before closing his Gate. 

She exhaled slowly.  _ Time to start a new day. _ She told herself.

* * *

“You’ll love it here.” Natsu reassured moments before kicking the door in with a roar “We made it back alive!” He yelled by way of greeting.

“We’re home!” Happy chimed

The guildhall was busy, full of Fairy Tail members chatting. Several members turned to cheerfully greet the two returning mages. 

“Hey Natsu, heard you went all out in Hargeon!” One man said, only to be kicked in the face by the Dragon Slayer. 

“You lied about Salamander, I’m gonna kick your butt!” Natsu declared. 

Lucy, had she not known of Fairy Tail member’s tendency to love a good fight, would have thought the whole scene as ridiculous. But watching Natsu fight a guildmate wasn’t so alarming, knowing what she did about Fairy Tail. 

But what Lucy hadn’t expected was for in mere second the whole building erupted in a brawl.

“So Natsu finally made it back, huh?” Lucy gaped at a man who was wearing nothing but a pair or what looked like boxers. “It's time we settled things once and for all!” The black-haired teen declared, rushing towards where Natsu was still fighting. 

“Gray, your clothes.” A brown-haired woman sipping a glass of wine stated. 

“I don’t have time for that!” The teen, Gray, snapped at her. 

“Its already noon and here you all are, whining like spoiled babies.” A white-haired hulking man stated, walking near Lucy.

_ Oh God, he looks like he could actually give Taurus a run for his money! _ Lucy thought, and felt a pulse of magic radiate from the aforementioned Key, as if Taurus was challenging her to send him out so he could prove it.

She brushed her hand on the key, trying to soothe the bovine Spirit as she watched in shock as Gray and Natsu’s combined punch sent the white haired man flying into a wall across the room.  _ Maybe he wouldn’t be as much of a challenge as I thought for you. Save it.  _ She silently reassured the Spirit. 

“Hello! Are you new here?” A feminine voice asked, Lucy turned around.

_ Oh great, another nutjo— OH MY GOD IT'S MIRAJANE! _

Lucy clenched her jaw to stop it from hanging open in shock and amazemen. “Uh… should we stop them?” Lucy asked, watching as now nearly everyone present was fighting someone. 

“It's alright.” Mira smiled “It's always like that around here.” 

_ Oh God she’s even prettier in the flesh!  _ Lucy thought.  _ And that smile! _ Thankfully the noise of the guild hid her “eep!” when once again, Aquarius was the voice of reason by sending a spark of magic jolting into Lucy’s wrist that was near the keyring. “I’m sorry!” She hissed to her Keys, receiving a non-visual glare from Aquarius’ Key.

“Besides,” Mira continued, turning to Lucy.  _ Oh my God! _ If she had thought Bora’s Charm Spell was bad, this time she knew for certain there was no illegal magic involved. She gripped the Water Bearer Key firmly in her hand.  _ Hit me. _ She mentally commanded. Aquarius was all too happy to comply as her now painfully stinging hand dropped back to her side, breaking her from the trance induced by her fangirling. Lucy’s eyes widened in horror as the white-haired man was flying on a path right for the woman.

“Mirajane, look out!” She yelled too late. Mira’s head snapped to look at the threat, but was too late to react as she was sent crashing through a table. 

“It's kinda fun.” Mira said, before passing out under the weight of the man on top of her.

“Oh my God…” Was all Lucy could say. 

“Oh you jerk, give it back! Gray yelled to Natsu, who was dangling the teen’s underwear by a finger.

“Not a chance!” Natsu grinned. 

_ If thats his underwear…  _ Lucy gave a scream when he approached her.

“Excuse me, but can I borrow your underwear?” Gray asked. Lucy’s face turned beet red.

_ Don’t look down. Don’t even look at him. Oh my God someone kill me please.  _ Lucy screwed her eyes shut, feeling the white-hot indignant rage coming off of Taurus and Aquarius’ Keys. “Not a chance!” She yelled, lashing out with a leg and striking true when Gray crumpled like a sack of potatoes and fell forward. 

But to her horror, it felt like the magic energy in the room started multiplying. “Oh no…” She saw several members readying attacks.

“ **WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?** ” Lucy felt her legs tremble as she turned around to see a massive hulking shadow. 

“I didn’t know you were still here, Master.” Mira said.

_ If he’s the Master, no wonder Fairy Tail’s so strong! _ Lucy thought, and gasped as the titanic shadow stepped on Natsu. 

Her heart nearly froze as it turned her way. “ **Well, it seems we have a new recruit.** ” 

“Y-yes, sir-ma’am!” Lucy stuttered out, inching closer to Mira and praying the white-haired barmaid would protect her from the wrath of Fairy Tail’s Master should she somehow incur it.

She bit her tongue to stop the startled gasp as the shadowy figure started shrinking, to reveal an old man who barely came up to her hips, even with the addition of the hat he wore. 

“Nice to meetcha!” The man smiled, raising a hand to her.

_ He’s so tiny! _ Lucy couldn’t help but think, looking down at the legendary Markarov of the Ten Wizard Saints. The man in question sprung up, flipping in the air before landing on the second floor balcony railing.

“You’ve gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Just take a look at all the paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!” Markarov barked down at the Guild, reminding Lucy of a certain temperamental mermaid. “Have you lost your minds?” The old man demanded “All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!” He exclaimed before cutting off in a low growl that had Lucy shaking in her boots. “However,” he stated and Lucy gaped as the pile of paper in his hands were engulfed in flames “I say to heck with the Magic Council.” He lobbed it off to the side, where Natsu leapt to catch the fireball in his mouth much like a dog catching a tennis ball thrown by its owner, scarfing down the flames happily as he landed on the other side of the guildhall.

“Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right?” Markarov continued “Magic isn’t some miraculous power. It's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being, and come pouring out of your soul!” He told them “If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress! Don’t let those on the Magic Council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!” He held his hand up to the sky, the Guild mirroring the action. Lucy was awestruck by his words. 

Mira turned to Lucy, “So you’re here to join Fairy Tail?” She asked. Lucy could only nod meekly, and felt as if Aquarius was laughing at her from the Celestial Spirit realm. “Let's get you a guildmark.” 

Lucy followed her, where Mira grabbed a stamp. “Where would you like it?” She inquired, holding it up.

Lucy thought for a moment, reaching out her hand. “Right here.” She held her left hand out, and to her relief noted it was far less red than last night. 

“There.” Mira pulled away the stamp to reveal a pink Fairy Tail symbol. 

“Thank you, Mira!” Lucy thanked her. 

“Anytime, you’re one of us now.” Mira smiled. 

Excited to show the mark off, Lucy singled out a head of pink hair standing in front of the request board. “Hey Natsu, Mira gave me my guildmark!” She told the teen.

“Oh really, that’s great.” The pinkette muttered distractet, staring at the mission board. 

Lucy rolled her eyes at the lackluster response, and headed to the bar to have something to drink.

“How come my dad hasn’t come back yet?” Lucy’s ears perked up at the voice of a young boy who stood in front of Master Markarov. 

The old man pulled the tankard he was drinking from away from his lips. “You’re starting to work my nerves, Romeo,” the Wizard Saint grumbled “You’re a Wizard’s son. Have faith in your father and wait for him to come back.” He brushed the boy off.

“But sir, he told me he’d be back in three days! It's been a week!” Romeo told him.

Markarov gave a hum of thought, “If I remember correctly, he took a job on Mount Hakobe.” He recalled.

Romeo nodded “That’s right and it's not that far from here, so why’s it taking him so long?” He cried out. “Why won’t somebody go look for him?” 

Lucy turned fully to watch the scene. “Listen kid, your old man’s a Wizard, and like every other Wizard in this Guild he can take care of himself!” Markarov told the boy, irritation clear as he looked down at Romeo. 

“Jerk!” Romeo cried out, and Lucy gaped as the little boy punched the Guild Master in the face before running out of the guildhall. The blonde felt a pang of familiarity at the scene, remembering the times her own father had talked down to her for insignificant things when she was younger. Her hand with the brand new guildmark clenched into a fist, feeling upset at the scene she just watched. Her Keys pulsed at her side, and she sighed letting them offer her silent comfort. 

“That’s gotta be tough.” She murmured aloud, watching Romeo go. 

“I know it sounds like the Master doesn’t care,” Lucy’s attention was drawn back to face Mira “but he really is worried.” She told Lucy. 

“Some way to show it.” The blonde replied, and Mira’s face turned downwards in a small frown. 

Before the white-haired woman could respond, a crash drew their eyes to Natsu, who had punched into the mission board. 

“What was that for, you almost broke the board, Natsu!” A man exclaimed as Natsu stalked away from the board. “And there he goes. You know how he gets, Master. Probably on his way to Mount Hakobe to save Macao.” He said, walking to where Markarov sat on the bar table. 

Lucy stood up, and hurried to follow the Dragon Slayer. 

“What are you doing?” The pinkette growled as she jogged to reach his side. 

“You’re not going to Mount Hakobe alone.” Lucy told him firmly.

Natsu sighed, “I don’t need your sympathy.” He responded.

“This isn’t me being sympathetic,” Lucy shot back “It's me helping a guildmate. I’m a member of Fairy Tail now.” She held up her hand as a reminder. 

Happy gave her a nod of approval.

“Fine, lets go. We’re saving Macao!” Natsu agreed at last, taking Lucy’s uninjured hand and starting to pull her along. The teen smiled, seeing a spark light in his onyx eyes.

* * *

“This is as far as I can take you.” The driver stated after he stopped the carriage.

Natsu was celebrating the cessation of movement, and Lucy looked out the window to see a blizzard raging full force outside the safety of the carriage despite it being summer in Fiore. The blonde sighed, but thankfully she had planned ahead and was already dressed warm. 

Stepping out of the carriage, Lucy was grateful to no longer smell the stink that had been produced by a pile of vomit that had marinated in the carriage during the trip when Natsu hadn’t made it to the window in time. “Ah, fresh air!” She sighed, the freezing winds whisking away the memory of the scent. 

“Aye, sir!” Happy agreed. 

“Alright, Macao! We’re coming to save you!” Natsu declared. 

They started walking, but Lucy felt like there was something she was forgetting. Something she definitely should know, because it was extremely pertinent to the mission at hand. But it eluded her. 

Reaching for her Keyring, the teen took off a glove to brush her fingertips against the freezing cold metal Gate Keys.  _ Am I forgetting something? _ She asked them, already feeling like the exposed hand was going numb from the cold. 

_ “Put that glove back on, Lucy. You’ll get frostbite!”  _ Horologium’s Key chimed angrily at her telepathically. 

Lucy sighed and listened to the Spirit by stuffing her hand into the glove once more, continuing to walk. “Are we forgetting something?” She asked, flexing her fingers that had already started stiffening from the cold.

Happy looked puzzled “I dunno. Not like we’d need much. We’re just here to find Macao and bring him home.” The cat informed her.

“So what job did he take to land him out here?” Lucy inquired, looking around. 

Natsu piped up from ahead of her “Oh he just took a mission to slay a Vulcan.” He stated.

At the word “Vulcan”, Lucy’s legs stopped moving and her body went ramrod straight. 

“You - you said  _ Vulcan _ , right?” She repeated slowly, as she realized exactly what she had forgotten.

  1. Vulcans inhabit Mount Hakobe.
  2. Vulcans are known for raping human women
  3. Summer is the Vulcan mating season.



“Yep!” Happy replied. 

Lucy gave a shuddering inhale as she realized  _ exactly  _ what this meant. “Okay, so I’m just going to…” she thumbed through her Gate Keys and pulled out Taurus’ Key. 

“What are you calling Taurus here for?” Natsu noticed, turning around and stopping.

“Vulcans. It’ll make me feel safer to have him.” Lucy said, unhooking the Key. 

Natsu held a hand out and shook his head. “Nah, cow man can chill out. I’ll barbecue any Vulcan we see.” He informed Lucy. 

“If you’re sure…” Lucy put the Key back. 

Natsu smiled “I’m sure. You can trust me, Lucy.” He told her. Lucy sighed and agreed, and they continued on.

“Macao! Where are you?” Natsu called after several more minutes of walking. 

Lucy felt a bit nervous. “Natsu, I’m worried that if you yell like that, we’ll draw Vulcans…” she cast an anxious look all around. 

“Nonsense, if we run into one I’ll pound it!” He punched a fist into his palm to accentuate his words.

Before Lucy could say something further, a harsh light came from her Keys. 

“Macao!” Happy called.

_ “Call me, now!”  _ Horologium commanded when she touched his Key, urgency in his tone.

“Lucy?” Natsu called as Lucy scrambled to do as the Clock Spirit said. 

“Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!” Lucy yelled, and barely had time to react as the Clock Spirit’s case swung open and his arms shoved her in before the glass case swung shut and his arms folded over the Glass. “What’s going on, Horologium?” Lucy asked when she was safely inside.

“There’s a Vulcan approaching, and for your safety you’re inside me until its been slain.” Horologium informed her.

Lucy let out a shaky breath of relief. “Thanks, Horologium. I really owe you.” She slumped back against the faintly warm wall of the Spirit. 

“Your safety is my priority.” Horologium replied, and Lucy watched the Vulcan appear. She couldn’t stop herself from trembling as it grabbed the side of Horologium’s body, face pressing close to his glass. 

“W-what did it just say?” Lucy watched it say something. 

“ “Me like human woman!” It exclaims.” Horologium replied.

“Natsu!” Lucy yelled. 

“ “Lucy!” He yells in alarm.” Horologium stated.

Lucy screamed as the Vulcan lifted Horologium up and carried Spirit and girl over its head and ran from Natsu and Happy. 

“Don’t worry, as long as I’m here you won’t be touched by that creature.” Horologium tried to reassure her, but Lucy couldn’t help but feel terrified.

She knew the horror stories of Vulcans in rut. She knew she was powerless if the Vulcan somehow got past Horologium and got to her. 

For the first time in months, Lucy Heartfilia was scared for her very life. 

“And when your time’s up?” Lucy managed to ask as she was jostled around inside the Spirit’s body.

Horologium was quiet. “Then I can no longer be of assistance. The pink-haired boy will have to get there in time.” She heard the worry in the Spirit’s tone.

So for several minutes Lucy turned away from the glass door and huddled in a ball, trying not to cry as she felt powerless. Her life in the hands of her Spirit and Natsu. 

Eventually she felt Horologium be set down, but no banging on the Spirit was heard, or any attempts to extract her from his body. 

“Horologium… what is it doing?” She whimpered, too scared to look out of fear of what she’d see. 

“It's dancing around, Miss Lucy.” Horologium reported. 

Lucy flinched, hearing the ape-like creature’s face press against Horologium’s glass once more. 

To make matters worse, Lucy heard a timer go off and the glass barrier between her and the beast vanished abruptly. “My time is up, Miss Lucy. Please take care.” The Spirit said.

Lucy scrambled on the icy floor, attempting to escape the testosterone-fueled monster. Her Keys glowed violently on her hip, Spirits begging to be summoned to save her. Yet the teen’s fear stopped her from rationalizing as she screamed for Horologium to come back. 

“Hey you big ape!” Lucy gasped at the familiar voice “Where’s Macao! Tell me!” The Vulcan’s head turned away from the terrified teen for a moment. 

She used the momentary distraction to scramble back farther before rising to her feet and running to stand behind Natsu, shaking violently as she pressed her face against his shoulder blade in an attempt to reassure herself that she was safe. 

“I know you can understand me, so tell me where he is!” Natsu yelled. 

The Vulcan pointed to a hole in the cave wall, and the pinkette ran there, expecting it to be where Macao was. “Natsu!” Lucy yelled a warning as the Vulcan charged him and knocked him outside of it. “No!” She cried out. There was no way he’d survive that fall, they were so close to the summit!

The blonde’s legs crumpled under her, and she buried her face in her hands as the gravity of the situation hit her. In her despair, Lucy clung to her Gate Keys and waited for the Vulcan to act on its instincts at last.  _ I’m sorry… _

She had gone so long staying strong, facing everything head-on. It had been what made her a proud woman. But now she was reduced to a sobbing mess as she was faced with the real possibility of being raped to death by a Vulcan. 

_ “Miss Lucy, I’ll protect you.”  _ A voice echoed in her mind as she clutched the still glowing Gate Keys in her hands.  _ “You can doooo this.”  _

Lucy felt the confidence of the Golden Bull’s Key flow through her, giving her just enough to have the strength to raise his Key. “Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!” She yelled through her tears. 

A chime filled the air, and Lucy looked up to see the bovine Spirit standing protectively over her. He gave a worried glance her way, but upon seeing her not hurt, he turned to the Vulcan, more livid than Lucy had ever seen the Spirit. “Trying to hurt Miss Lucy is the last thing you’ll ever doooooo,  _ pal _ .” He spat the last word like it was bile, “I’m gonna turn you into ground beef.” A massive foot stomped the ground to emphasize the Spirit’s point. 

“Cow?” The Vulcan asked, more confused than intimidated. “No touch my woman!” It declared, and those four words sent Taurus out for blood. The bovine charged at the ape, releasing a guttural roar as he swung his axe towards the monster’s head, only for it to manage to evade the swing. 

“Get ‘em, Taurus!” Lucy let out a shriek, hearing Natsu’s voice from behind her. “But save some for me, cow man!” He added.

“No can doooo, Natsu. This moonkey here tried to put the mooves on Miss Lucy. I’m trampling him!” Taurus bellowed, swinging at the Vulcan once more. 

“Lucy? Are you okay?” Happy landed in front of her. 

The blonde gave a tearful smile, wiping her eyes. “Yeah… I’m glad you’re here.” She said. 

“My woman!” The Vulcan roared, slamming Taurus back with a powerful punch. 

“As if Miss Lucy would want youuuu!” Taurus snarled, ramming into the Vulcan.

“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Natsu yelled, slamming into the Vulcan as it went flying backwards. The beast roared in pain, and Taurus and Natsu appeared to start playing what looked like volleyball with the ape, taking turns punching the Vulcan so it went flying into the other’s waiting fists. 

“Heads up, Natsuuu!” Taurus spiked the Vulcan back, but Natsu missed. The now unconscious and beaten Vulcan hit a wall and slid downwards. 

Taurus still looked raring to go, but Lucy called him back. “Taurus!” 

The Spirit turned to her, rage dissipating as he ran to her side. “Are you okay? Did that monkey hurt you?” He asked, turning from raging protector to what Lucy called “concerned mother hen” mode.

“I’m fine, just a bit freaked out at what nearly happened.” Lucy told the Spirit. 

“You know we’d never let that monkey lay a finger on your hot bod, Miss Lucy.” Taurus reassured, still checking her over for some unseen injury. 

Lucy waved him off “I’m fine now. Thanks for saving me, Taurus.” She smiled at the Spirit. 

“Macao!” Lucy jolted, and Taurus growled with his axe held ready to strike, but turning to Natsu revealed that the Vulcan was no longer there. Instead there was a man laying on the ground. 

“Oh no…” Lucy clapped a hand to her mouth, rising to her feet with Taurus plodding behind. “Is he still alive?” She asked quietly, watching Natsu put two fingers to the man’s throat.

“He’s got a strong pulse. Just really banged up.” Natsu replied, relief filling his voice, already reaching into his backpack for a first aid kit. “You alright yourself, Lucy?” He asked.

“Yeah, the Vulcan didn’t touch me.” Lucy offered a small smile. 

Natsu nodded, and started patching up the unconscious Macao, talking as he worked. “Romeo’s worried sick, man. You gotta wake up so you can see him.” Natsu told the man. 

Just as he finished, the man opened his eyes. “Natsu…?” He groaned. “I’m so pathetic. I defeated ninteen of those brutes, but the twentieth one got me, took me over… I’m so angry at myself. I’m embarrassed to go home and face Romeo.” He said. 

Natsu frowned “Come on, man. Don’t talk like that.”

Lucy was nearly stunned into silence. “There were  _ twenty  _ of those things?” She felt a chill, and shivered despite her layers. Taurus rested a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her once more. 

“Let's go home. Romeo’s been waiting.” Natsu offered his hand to Macao. The man got up, and Natsu helped support him. 

Lucy shrieked when her legs were swept up from under her and into Taurus’ arms. “Not fair for a pretty lady to walk the whole way, Miss Lucy.” The bovine said.

“Who’s that?” Macao asked, turning to the duo.

“Oh, that’s Lucy. Newest member of Fairy Tail! The cow-man’s name is Taurus, her Celestial Spirit.” Natsu introduced. 

Macao nodded “Welcome to the Guild. Thanks for the help, you guys.” 

“Least I can do for a friend of Natsuuu.” Taurus replied, causing Lucy to glance at her Spirit in puzzlement.

“Oh, while you were sleeping when we were traveling from Hargeon, Taurus and Natsu became friends!” Happy filled in. 

Lucy quietly thought, and in her head a simple equation was done. Taurus, take his brute strength and add Natsu’s fiery temper and adventurous personality, and factor in how destructive the two are… 

_ Oh no _ .

“Happy, I think those two becoming friends are going to cause mass destruction.” Lucy replied, glancing at the cat while Natsu, Macao and Taurus chatted. 

“Aye!” Happy had the decency to look a bit concerned, as though he recognized the destructive potential.

“We’re doomed if they team up for real…” Lucy sighed. 

“Aye.” Happy agreed. 

“Miss Lucy?” She looked up to the bovine Zodiac “How about I come to your guildhall? I recall you believing there’s a duuude that could challenge me in a fight.” Taurus said.

“Oh, Elfman? Yeah he’s real strong. I’d watch you guys duke it out.” Natsu agreed.

Lucy decided enough was enough. “Okay, Taurus. I think we’ll take a rain check on that.” She held up his Key. The Spirit got the message and put her down. 

“I’ll see you later, Natsu!” Taurus grinned, crossing his arms before vanishing in golden light. 

“Natsu, for the good of the Guild I don’t think we should throw Taurus at any of the strong members of the Guild.” She told him.  _ Lest they form a disastrous friendship and decide half of Fiore is ripe for decimation.  _ She thought to herself quietly. 

“Aw c’mon. It’d be fun!” Natsu grinned.

“No!” Lucy shot back. 

“I’m with Lucy on this one, Natsu.” Happy chimed in.

Natsu gaped at the blue cat “Happy! I thought you were my friend!” He exclaimed.

“Not when it comes to you destroying half a town.” Happy shook his head, earning a grateful smile from Lucy.

“Lets just go home. I’m beat.” Lucy sighed. 

“Maybe call Taurus back to carry you!” Natsu suggested.

“And have you both discuss the best way to drop a metaphorical bomb on a town in under two minutes? No thanks.” Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> A note on the Keys and how Lucy can interact with them. Basically as long as Lucy is carrying her keyring on her body, her Spirits can feel whatever strong emotions Lucy feels. In return, but only when Lucy directly touches a Key, she can feel whatever strong emotions her Spirits are feeling. This ability is only possible when owner and Spirit have a strong bond and feel love for each other.


	3. The Book and The Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus' journey finds its end at Magnolia where he hopes to find Lucy. 
> 
> Lucy and Natsu embark on a job request to find a book, and gain a new ally in the process.
> 
> Upon returning home, Lucy is confronted by a mage who has ties to Taurus' past.

Marcus sighed, leaning forward and kicking his legs out of the stirrups in order to slowly dismount from Equuleus’s back. The mare Spirit nickered warmly, blowing a hot breath against the nape of his neck when he gave one of her shoulders a pat. The man smiled, taking a moment longer to run his fingers through her dark mane, eliciting a satisfied sigh from Equuleus before she vanished in a golden glow. 

_ “You should rest, Marcus.” _ Asterion suggested.  _ “We’re here, and I’m sure that the Celestial Wizard won’t be moving anytime now.”  _ The dog’s nose poked at Marcus’ hip against where his Keyring was. 

Marcus’ hand absentmindedly played with the Spirit’s ears, rubbing one between his thumb and forefinger and getting a happy grunt from Asterion in return. “You don’t know that.” He responded, “We still know basically nothing about what she’s doing or where she's going. For all we know, she’s still moving as we speak.” As he said that, he caved into Chara’s own demands for attention and ran a hand over her head. 

Asterion and Chara wordlessly grumbled their growing irritation to Marcus.  _ “You’re pushing yourself too much, Marcus. Go find a hotel or somewhere to book for a night and take the rest of the day off.”  _ Asterion told Marcus, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

Chara nodded her agreement  _ “We’ll be staying by your side to ensure you do it. No funny business.” _ She agreed with her partner.  _ “And until you’re rested, we’re not tracking the Wizard any further.” _ The tacked on statement made Marcus roll his eyes, while Asterion’s teeth gently grabbed the long cloak sleeve. Chara followed his example, growling in clear amusement  _ “Now come on, you old geezer. Let’s get you resting before you kill yourself.”  _ The comment elicited an irritated huff from Marcus.

“I’m not gonna keel over at any second, you two.” He jerked his arms from the two Spirit’s jaws, a hand reaching for the Keyring. “You two go back, I’ll find somewhere to stay.” At Asterion and Chara’s disbelieving looks, Marcus scoffed at the two. “Go home already!” With a flourish of the two Spirit’s Key, they vanished with a bark of farewell. “Finally, now I have those two mother hens gone.” Marcus couldn’t help but mutter when they were gone, and ambled down the road.

Marcus, as did his two Spirits, knew he had no intention of immediately obeying the order to find a place to sleep. They had ridden through the night to catch up to the scent of the Celestial Wizard, and now they had to be close to finding her. What better place to look for a mage than the most notorious Guild in this part of Fiore?

It felt like a long walk for the man as he travelled through Magnolia’s cheerful streets. The place was alive with magic and energy, a sensation that drastically amplified as he approached the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

When he walked in, there was the clamor of talking and joyous laughter at some joke or memory. Marcus simply ignored as several heads turned while he headed towards the bar, where Mirajane was making a drink for one of the mages. Upon him seating himself heavily at a chair, the woman turned his way curiously. Marcus vaguely recognized her as Mirajane Strauss. “Excuse me, Miss Mirajane, right?” Marcus asked as Mirajane handed her drink to a black haired man. “My name is Marcus Stall, I was wondering, have you had any female Celestial Wizards come this way? I’ve been trying to find her for a while, and wondered if you had any information.” Immediately and belatedly, Marcus realized that he had given off the wrong impression at Mirajane’s suspicious look.

“You mean Lucy? Yeah, she just left on a mission with Natsu.” A brown-haired woman who was clearly slightly tipsy informed him. “She’s the only Celestial Wizard we have here, so I guess she’s the one you’ve been lookin’ for. You her gramps or somethin’?” At Mirajane’s furious glare directed her way, the woman rolled her eyes and grabbed a barrel standing next to her. To Marcus’ shock, she dumped its contents into her mouth, chugging as if she was dying of thirst.

“She’s part of this guild?” Marcus asked, a hand brushing against the Canes Venatici Key and quietly rubbing it in their noses when he got an affirmative nod from Mirajane. “I’m glad to hear. Do you know when Lucy’ll be back? I desperately need to talk to her.” He inquired. 

Mirajane nodded “They should be back in a few days I think.” She said at last. 

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright, good.” He replied.

Just a few days. He’d be able to rest easy in a few days with his last task completed. 

Turning around and leaving, unbeknownst to him the brunette was leaning to look at Mirajane. 

“Mira, look at that. Those look an awful lot like those Celestial Gate Keys that Lucy has.” She pointed out. 

Mira noticed as well, having seen the glimmer of blue when the old man’s hand had reached to his hip. “I noticed, Cana.” Mira responded softly as the man exited the hall. “But those don’t look like any Keys I’ve ever seen…” 

Cana hummed thoughtfully “You mean they’re different?” She asked. “They didn’t look gold or silver to me.” 

Mira nodded “Exactly.”

* * *

Lucy stared at the lines of dark red that stood out starkly against her skin. Satisfied and her mind no longer on loop, she turned on the sink and used it to rinse off the silver blade thoroughly. The blonde exhaled softly through her nose, and clicked the knife shut before slipping it back onto her belt, hiding it in a small leather pouch. 

Exiting the bathroom, Lucy’s eyes shot open wide upon seeing a familiar head of pink hair sitting on her couch. Brown eyes narrowed in fury at the sight of HER food sitting on the table, half eaten by the teen and his cat. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” The Celestial Spirit mage roared in fury, stomping over to him.

Natsu lifted a hand in greeting, smiling. “Nice place you got, Lucy.” He said instead, only stirring up Lucy's anger further. 

“GET THE HECK OUT!” Lucy yelled, leaning over her table to grab Natsu by the scarf, eliciting a yelp of shock as she heaved the heavy (not shocking, considering how much she’s seen him eat) teen from her couch. “NOW!” 

Her fury was quickly redirected when Happy chirped from across the room “Nice place you’ve got!” Brown eyes blazing in rage, Lucy released a wordless howl upon seeing the blue cat scratching on her wall as if it was a scratching post. 

“KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS AWAY FROM MY WALL!” Lucy snarled, dropping Natsu in order to storm at Happy and unceremoniously kick him into a wall. Normally she would be against kicking animals, but Happy was the exception. 

“Jeez, you’re as scary as that fish lady… Speaking of, your Keys are kinda… uh.” Happy groaned, and Lucy refrained from assaulting the cat further to direct her attention to where Happy was pointing to her pouch on a table. True to his word, five of the six Keys were glowing fiercely. “Do they normally do that?” Happy asked as Lucy walked slowly over to the pouch. 

_ Oh my God, I forgot… _ Lucy wanted to slap herself. Of course her Spirits decided to voice their displeasure with her in the most obvious manner possible. She always took her Keys off her when she cut, knowing if she didn’t, she’d get an earful from her Spirits all the while. As she drew closer, a faint ringing, like the note of a bell, was emanating from the pouch in a harmony of different tones. “Oh yeah, it’s normal. Nothing much to worry about.” She lied through her teeth, and as if they could tell she had been lying, the chiming intensified and grew angrier. Thankfully Natsu and Happy wouldn’t be able to tell the emotions of the Keys from their chimes like Lucy could, or else she’d have to explain why around half of them were ready to tear Lucy apart and the others wanted to hug her. “Stop your screaming already, I have  _ company _ .” She hissed at the Keys, opening the flap. “Gimme a second.” She apologized to the duo that was intently watching as she brushed a hand over each Key to hear them get out their anger. 

_ “Miss Lucy, you shouldn’t be hurting yourself.”  _ Horologium responded  _ “No need to punish yourself over what you had no control over.” _ The Clock Spirit tried to tell her. 

_ “Lucy, I’m worried.”  _ Lyra fretted as usual  _ “This isn’t good for you.” _ If the musician Spirit had been there in front of Lucy. The blonde was sure Lyra would have been hovering around and fidgeting anxiously.

Crux was the only Key of the six that wasn’t glowing. The Southern Cross had already given up his attempts to talk Lucy out of it. Touching his Key brought no words, he was probably asleep again. Which left… the harder three Spirits.

Lucy had flinched the moment before her fingers made contact with the Water Bearer Key, hand moving to touch the metal despite the painful jolt of magic that leapt off the object and shot up her fingertips all the way to her wrist before it faded away. She bit back a quiet groan, as this was a particularly painful spark — she must really be pissed.  _ “What the hell did I tell you, you idiot?” _ Aquarius seethed  _ “The punishment I can give you from my Key is just a taster of the spanking you’re getting next time you summon me!” _ the mermaid promised darkly, and Lucy’s shoulders slumped in silent acceptance  _ “I keep telling you not to do it, and I can’t even have a damn vacation with my boyfriend without you going off and deciding to cut yourself all to hell! You know how pissed Layla would be if she knew about this?”  _ Lucy visibly flinched at those words. No matter how many times Aquarius brought her mother up, it hurt just as bad each time. 

_ “Miss Luuuucy, don’t hurt your beautiful bod’!”  _ Taurus lowed  _ “You shouldn’t be scarring your pretty self up over a few mistakes.” _

Lucy sighed. 

_ “Hair is meant to be cut, Baby. Not your skin.” _ Cancer told her.

Finished with dealing with her Spirits, Lucy closed the flap again and upon flexing her hand, a phantom tingle raced through it from Aquarius’ magic. The blonde always was glad that only Aquarius did it, because if all her Spirits decided to zap her every time she misbehaved, her nerves would probably stop working. “Sorry about that.” She muttered half-heartedly to Natsu and Happy while hooking the Keys onto her belt once more. 

“What was that anyways?” Natsu questioned, clearly confused. Lucy decided to give him the simple answer instead of saying ‘Oh you know, my Spirits were yelling at me for cutting myself because I messed up’

“Oh, I can talk to my Spirits through their Keys. I can only hear them if I touch the Key directly. They can signal they have something to say if they have strong feelings. It’ll make their Key glow, and sometimes even make noise.” She explained simply. “They just missed me.” Lucy tacked on before any further questions could be asked. 

“Looked like one of them zapped you.” Natsu pointed out, making his way over to Lucy and not even asking before taking the aforementioned hand and examining it. “Does your hand hurt?” he asked, poking it with a finger. The hand curled instinctively, still a bit sensitive. 

“Yeah… Aquarius does that sometimes. It's just a bit tingly, it’ll be okay in a minute.” Lucy jerked her hand from his grasp, giving it a little shake in hopes of chasing away the stinging pins and needles sensation. “Now,” she continued before they could ask anything else, “What on Earthland are you two doing here?”

“Oh, we just wanted to check out the new place.” Natsu replied flippantly as if breaking and entering was not a crime. “Window was unlocked so we came right in.” With that information, Lucy decided that her window would remain locked from now on. 

“You ever heard of  _ knocking _ ?” The blonde asked, but realized Natsu was already moving around her apartment once more. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Natsu asked, fishing out a leather bound notebook and fiddling with the clasp. 

Lucy’s eyes shot open wide “DON’T TOUCH THAT!” She snarled, and at her side heard her three Gold Keys chime their angry agreement. The blonde rushed over to Natsu and snatched the book from him, inspecting it for damage “I swear if you singed a single  _ page _ of this I’ll make sure you wish you were never born!” She snapped, clutching it to her chest once she was certain the notebook and its contents were unharmed. 

Natsu raised an eyebrow “Is that your diary or something?” He asked while Lucy unlocked the clasp that was keeping the book forced shut and quickly skimming each page for damage. For a moment she put the book in one hand and swatted Happy away when he hovered over her shoulder in an attempt to get a look.

“No, it's not a diary.” Lucy growled, feeling relieved as each carefully written page was intact. Flipping back to the inside cover she let her eyes gaze on the photograph. A blonde haired woman who looked like a grown up version of herself sat on a stool with three companions. On her left side stood Cancer. To her right was Aquarius, a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Looming behind the trio was a suited figure who appeared to have a goat’s head with a pair of sunglasses, their hand was on the woman’s left shoulder, the one not occupied by Aquarius’ hand. All four — Aquarius included — bore genuine smiles, looking like there was no other place in the world they would rather be. 

Lucy closed the book quickly after a second of looking at the photo, aware of Natsu and Happy trying to discreetly peek over her shoulder. “Stop snooping!” She snapped their way. 

“Sheesh, we’re just curious.” Natsu grumbled, raising his hands in a feeble attempt to pacify her. 

Lucy shot a glare at them “Go home already!” She demanded, setting the book down.

Natsu offered a friendly smile “Why would we do that? Your place is so much more exciting!” He replied. 

Lucy sighed “I’m not getting rid of you two, am I?” She asked nobody in particular. 

“Nope!” Natsu grinned “In fact, we came here ‘cus we want to make a team with you!” He added, and Lucy had a sneaking suspicion this might be an excuse for him to spend more time with Taurus. 

“A team?” She echoed. 

“Aye!” Happy raised a paw cheerfully “The three of us working together on jobs!” He added.

Lucy hummed, debating her options. “I guess I’d like working on a team with you, I’ll do my best — I promise.” She agreed at last. Taurus’ Key lit up for a moment, signalling the bovine’s approval.  _ You’d better not make me regret giving you more chances to be around Natsu. _ She mentally warned the Golden Bull, brushing a hand on his Key and receiving the equivalent of the Spirit looking away and whistling innocently as if he wasn’t planning anything.  _ You’re not exactly helping your case here.  _ Lucy told him with a sigh.

“Then it's settled!” Natsu pumped his fist, before looking at Lucy’s hand as it pulled the flap of her pouch closed once more “Hey,” he asked suddenly “If we’re gonna be a team, how about you introduce those other Spirits of yours?” 

Lucy perked up at the surprisingly good idea coming from the firebrand. “Alright, I guess I can do introductions.” She agreed and pulled her Keyring from its pouch to remove each Key. “I have seven so far. Taurus, Aquarius and Horologium you’ve already met. There’s Nikola the Little Dog — who I named Plue, Crux the Southern Cross, Lyra the Harp, and Cancer the Giant Crab.” She was  _ about _ to give brief explanations on what each Spirit was useful for, but Natsu and Happy cut her off.

“A crab?!” Happy exclaimed, practically drooling “Maybe this one won’t be as mean as the fish!” 

“A giant crab, oh man!” Natsu added, and Lucy sighed.

“You two only think about food, don’t you?” She asked with a groan.

“Mostly.” Natsu agreed “But anyways, I already got us a mission!” He held up a flyer that Lucy took and read. 

“200,000 Jewel for destroying a book? What, does it have a curse or something?” Lucy asked aloud, continuing to read a small note. “Please note that Everlue is a dirty old man who’s currently looking for maids with  _ blonde hair? _ ” Her voice rose to a shriek at the revelation. “I can’t believe you two!” She exclaimed “There’s no way I’m doing  _ that _ !” 

“I mean, aren’t you broke?” Natsu asked, and Lucy groaned as she realized her hands were tied. “Not to mention you  _ did _ promise you’d help us as a team member.” He added. 

_ Oh my God Aquarius is gonna die laughing at me if she sees me as a maid.  _ Lucy thought and nodded to Natsu reluctantly. “I can’t believe you tricked me into doing this…” she grumbled. 

“Aw, c’mon Lucy! Now lets go find you an outfit and you can get into character by addressing Happy as ‘Master’ now!” Natsu told her.

“Like that’ll ever happen!” Lucy snapped.

* * *

Taurus heard the familiar sound of hooves striking the ground in a cadence that suggested a gallop. When it grew louder, the bovine Spirit turned around happily to be greeted by a bay mare galloping his way, accompanied by the familiar forms of Asterion and Chara. 

“Equuleus, Asterion, Chara!” Taurus yelled a greeting that was echoed by Equuleus’ shrill whinny of excitement. He jogged their way and opened his arms as Equuleus slowed down to a trot and walked the last few steps before gently pressing her head against his chest. “It's good to see you again!” He rubbed up and down the mare’s neck, hearing her nicker a happy greeting.

_ “It's good to see you as well, Taurus.”  _ Chara trotted in a circle around him  _ “I wish we could have visited you sooner, but Marcus has been so busy as of late.”  _ She sniffed at his legs, weaving through the space between Equuleus’ front legs and Taurus’ legs before nosing at the mare’s leg.  _ “Move, I want a turn already!”  _ She demanded. 

_ “Chara, relax.” _ Asterion nipped at her scruff, silently threatening to drag her away from Taurus. 

“Alright, alright.” Taurus patted Equuleus’ head one more time before she retreated and an eager Chara reared onto her hind legs to plant her paws on his chest. “Has Marcus been alright?” He asked, scratching her ears. 

_ “About as good as he could be, given the circumstances.”  _ Asterion replied, sitting down by Equuleus who had backed away for Chara.  _ “He’s slowed down in these last few years, and he’s looking for a new owner for our Keys.”  _

Chara fell back onto all fours with a lolling tongue.  _ “We might be seeing each other more often.”  _ She said, mischief in her eyes.

Taurus tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?” He asked. 

Asterion chuckled, but got up in order to lightly nip Chara’s scruff.  _ “Good job, you ruined the surprise.”  _ He told his partner, who whined in his grasp. 

_ “I’m sorry! I’m just excited about it!”  _ She shook her head and dislodged herself from Asterion  _ “I’ve missed working with Taurus.”  _ she added.

Asterion didn’t move to grab her again  _ “But you know that means you have to deal with Aquarius as well.”  _ He reminded Chara in amusement. 

“What are you both talking about, exactly?” Taurus asked, trying to clear the confusion he felt.

_ “We’ve been tracking someone, and what would you know — we found who we assume is your Wizard.”  _ Chara told him. 

Taurus’ brow furrowed “You guys are following Lucy?” He asked, and it finally clicked “He’s gonna give your Keys to her?” He asked.

_ “Yes.”  _ Asterion confirmed with a dip of his head. 

Taurus couldn’t help but grin “Where are you guys now?” He asked.

_ “We just arrived at Magnolia.”  _ Chara told him. 

Taurus felt a mental tug from Lucy, feeling her inquiry pass through their bond. “Its nothin to worry about, Miss Lucy. Just got good news.” He said under his breath. “Sorry, she just got curious. I guess my excitement accidentally carried through.” He told the others when they glanced at him questioningly.

_ “It's fine.”  _ Asterion huffed, taking his turn at last to rear up onto Taurus and receive ear scratches.

* * *

Lucy hummed in quiet thought, retracting her hand from Taurus’ Key and folding the pouch closed once more. 

Natsu watched the whole interaction “What got Taurus all glowy?” He asked as Lucy carefully adjusted her outfit to conceal the Keys once more from view.

“He just said he was excited about something. Dunno what though.” Lucy replied “Probably the idea of me in a maid outfit is driving him mad.” She added with a sigh. “Anyways, we’re here.” 

Taking a breath for whatever insanity that would await her, Lucy stepped towards the gates. “Uh, excuse me? I’m here for the maid request!” She called, and waited for an answer. Strange enough, she felt a tremor in the ground below her, making the Celestial Wizard look down to see the stones were shifting before a massive form burst from the ground. Lucy gasped at the unexpectedness, tensing up and looking at the pink haired… creature? There was no way Lucy could describe it accurately as human, not with how massive it was. 

“I assume you’re here ‘cus of the ad the master placed?” The creature boomed. 

Once again, the ground shook and Lucy took a step back as the stones broke to allow a short man to pop up. He chuckled, a hand placed to twist his nasty looking mustache…

_ Is that his nose hair or is that a mustache?!  _ Lucy thought in horror, resisting the urge to gag up the contents of her lunch. 

“Did someone say ‘master’?” He asked, and looked at Lucy. Well, to call it looking was polite. In reality he was leering at her, sizing her up.

_ God he’s a creep… _ Lucy couldn’t help but think, trying to ignore his beady eyes that swept across her body as if he was appraising some exotic specimen. Her only comfort was knowing Natsu and Happy were in the bushes, and that her Keys were within hand’s reach if she needed to. 

“Hm.. I’ll pass. Go away, ugly.” Everlue waved a hand dismissively, and Lucy resisted the urge to gape at him. Unfortunately, she was hoisted in the air by a massive hand by the pink haired creature. “A man of my standing only keeps the fairest of maids.” He explained, and as if that was a summon, Lucy was introduced to the man’s… staff.

_ Well isn’t this ironic.  _ Lucy thought, looking over the women that could only be described as the very word Everlue had called Lucy. 

“Now get going, ugly.” Lucy wailed as she felt herself move backwards before the massive maid holding her threw her into the forest. The blonde landed with a solid  _ thunk _ as her back slammed against a tree and she was sure for a second she was seeing stars. 

Lucy groaned, curling her legs up and rubbing the back of her head before standing. “Stupid jerk called me ugly but he doesn’t know what beauty is!” She growled, ripping a twig from her hair and snapping it between two fingers. 

Footsteps drew her attention to an amused Happy and Natsu “Just couldn’t make the cut, eh?” He asked, and Lucy growled in response. “Well I guess its time for ‘Plan T’! Take ‘em by storm!” Natsu cheered.

Lucy groaned “That’s hardly a plan.” She pointed out, only for Natsu to punch his fist into an open palm in response.

“Of course its a plan, Lucy! It's ‘Plan T’! We go in there and bust it up!” Natsu replied cheerfully. 

Lucy rolled her eyes “I’m guessing by ‘bust it up’ you mean ‘combust the place and let it burn down’? No thanks, I don’t want to be arrested for arson.” She crossed her arms. 

Natsu had already raised a flaming fist, an evil look in his eye, but the look and fire died and he grumbled “C’mon Lucy, like you have any other plan. I’m sure Taurus would like to trample this douche’s expensive house!” Natsu told her. 

Lucy glared his way “He would, but I’m not letting him and you go wreak havoc on the place.” She stated firmly.  _ Because that would be enabling their behavior.  _ She added to herself. Natsu deflated at Lucy’s next words “Not to mention, I have an easier solution: ‘Plan B’ — breaking and entering.” She told them.

Happy tilted his head with a confused hum, “But isn’t that kinda like ‘Plan T’?” He asked, and Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose.

“No. Knowing you both, your way means we destroy everything. My way means that we won’t be found out so easily.” Lucy told them, and grabbed each by the hand “Now let's get going. We’ll get onto the roof and start looking from there.” She told them, before adding “And we’re not destroying property — despite how much he would probably deserve it.” 

Natsu groaned “C’mon, that's no fun.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“We need to be quick and stealthy, Natsu. No need to make a scene.” Lucy told him “We’ll be in and out with the book without anyone knowing. Stealthy, like ninjas.” 

At the word “ninjas” Lucy watched in slight amusement as Natsu perked up. 

“Aw man, I get to be a real ninja!” Natsu exclaimed, and Lucy couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit when the zealous teen wrapped his scarf around his face — leaving only his eyes exposed. 

“Yes, Natsu. Now let's get up on the roof so we can start looking for that book.” Lucy pointed at the mansion roof. 

“Aye!” Happy grabbed Natsu by his shoulders, wings sprouting from his back. Lucy watched the blue cat lift his companion up, flying all the way up to the roof before they vanished over the wall. A blur of blue popped back over the wall moments later and Happy hovered in front of Lucy for a moment before flying behind her. The blonde stifled the urge to yelp when he grabbed her by the back of her maid outfit and lifted her up. 

Shoving her skirt down and crossing her legs, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit solid ground. Apparently Natsu didn’t like moving vehicles, and for Lucy being dangled through the air by Happy was not something she enjoyed. 

“Alright, now what do we do?” Natsu prompted the blonde. “Smash the windows in?” He asked, raising a fist. 

Lucy groaned. “ _ No _ , Natsu. Smashing the windows will alert Everlue and his freaky maid collection that we’re here.” She informed him, looking to his fist as an idea struck her. “But, you’re on the right track.” 

Natsu cocked his head to the side “Huh? Whaddaya mean by “right track” Lucy?” He asked her, arm lowering to his side. 

“We’ll be using the windows, but let's try melting the glass instead of smashing it to shards.” Lucy prompted, raising her hand and pressed her splayed fingers against the glass window next to her, Natsu mirroring the action as he got the idea. In a moment, the glass started warping under Natsu’s hand before it began sizzling away into a hole that the Dragon Slayer expanded until it was large enough for the trio to climb through. 

“That took too long, and it was boring.” Natsu whined as he crawled through said hole, Happy and Lucy following him. 

The blonde rolled her eyes at him “It was  _ effective _ . Now be quiet — we’d better not get caught or this’ll all be for nothing!” She responded sharply, careful to keep her voice down. 

Natsu bowed his head sheepishly “Sorry, right.” He agreed and made a lip-sealing movement with his hand. 

“Alright,” Lucy nodded to the duo and opened the door next to her “I’m sure Daybreak would be in a library of some sorts, so lets start looking for one.” She told the duo, closing the door upon seeing no library. 

Natsu and Happy split off from her, and the trio gave a short-lived search of the rooms. Short lived because Natsu slammed his third door in frustration, exclaiming an irritated “This is taking forever Lucy! There’s so many doors!” Her way. 

Lucy slapped her hand to her forehead as a rumble filled the ground. “You idiot!” She hissed right as several figures burst from the ground. 

“Intruder alert, Virgo!” In that instant, Lucy’s eyes widened upon hearing that name.  _ Virgo?! _

“Lets get ‘em, girls!” The creature bellowed, rallying the other maids to strike. 

Lucy reached towards her Keys, hearing the faint chimes of her Spirits and was about to confirm what she heard and was beginning to suspect. But before she could do so, she watched Natsu send the group flying as she tapped Crux’s Key.  _ They said “Virgo” right? That gorilla is a Celestial Spirit?  _ She asked, but the Southern Cross was asleep and didn’t respond to her.  _ Of course you’re asleep.  _ She frowned but watched the pink-haired maid charge the other pinkette with a bellow that just solidified Lucy’s suspicions. 

“Flying Virgo Attack!” Virgo yelled, and Lucy watched Natsu catch the maid befoee tossing her over the balcony with a crash. 

Lucy didn’t realize she was staring at the pink form, until Natsu tugged at her shoulder. “Something up? You’re looking at her funny.” He pointed out. 

“Natsu, that’s a Celestial Spirit.” Lucy explained, still trying to mull it over “The Zodiac Maiden, Virgo.” 

Natsu’s eyes opened a bit more in his surprise “Would probably explain why she looks like a freak.” He replied. Lucy leveled a glare his way, knowing what he was implying. “I-I don’t mean that all your Spirits look like freaks! Sure fish-lady’s weird and scary — but Taurus is cool! They’re all really really  _ really _ cool!” Natsu stumbled over his words and Lucy sighed.

“Natsu, if I ever summon Aquarius and you’re around — run as far away as you can because I can’t protect you from her.” She told him, pinching at the bridge of her nose. 

Natsu tilted his head in confusion “What? Why would I run?” He asked.

Lucy groaned “Because you’re insulting her. She’ll kill you…” Was all she said. “Now come on, we gotta keep going and looking for this stupid book.” She momentarily grabbed his wrist to tug Natsu into motion before dropping it again.

Natsu huffed “As if some mermaid’s gonna scare me! I’m a Fire Dragon Slayer!” He declared while walking in step with her. 

“Fire is extinguished by water, Natsu.” Lucy reminded Natsu, opening another set of doors to find a bathroom. Instead of closing it immediately and carrying on, a plan of petty revenge flew through her mind. “Give me a moment…” She told Natsu. 

The pinkette leaned into the room, clearly curious as to what she was doing. When he saw Lucy grab the toothbrush and move towards the toilet, he put two and two together. “Oh God, ew thats gross!” He exclaimed as Lucy smirked.

“Not as gross as the man who uses it.” She quipped and proceeded to rub the toothbrush on any surface that would be considered undesirable: The floor, the walls, the doorknob, the sink, and the toilet itself. Putting it back, Lucy grinned “There we go!” She grabbed the gaping Natsu by the vest and dragged him from the room. “You never saw a thing, ‘kay?” She asked, receiving nods from Happy and Natsu. “Good, now keep looking for that library!” She commanded. 

“Aye!” They both chimed back, looking a little nervous. 

Happy leaned over to Natsu, stage whispering to his friend “Remind me never to make Lucy mad! If she does that to someone who calls her ugly I don’t wanna know what she’d do to me if I called her top-heavy!” 

Lucy’s eye twitched “I can _ hear you _ , you know!” She growled at the duo, but any threat on her tongue was forgotten as the next set of doors she opened revealed what was unmistakably a library. 

“Oh God! How will we find a single book in all THIS?” Natsu yelled as Lucy shut the doors behind her once the duo entered. “Y’know what, Lucy? Lets just burn down the library instead of looking for a single book! Easy peasy!” Natsu suggested, a pleading look in his eyes as his fist lit ablaze. 

Lucy sighed, and for once felt tempted to agree with Natsu — this would be a chore. But a harsh ringing at her side sent her startling as the blonde groped at her Key pouch to find out who was chiming at her. To her slight annoyance, it was Crux.  _ So he won’t answer a simple question but gets all pissy because I entertained the idea of letting Natsu burn down a creep’s book collection?  _ She thought, glaring at the Key who’s glow died down. “No, we can’t burn everything.” Natsu groaned and his flaming hand died down. “Just… Lets start looking.” She sighed. 

In all honesty, she was shocked it took such little time to find the book. Well, somehow it was Natsu of all people who found  _ Daybreak _ . 

“Wait a moment… That’s written by Kemu Zaelon!” Lucy realized in shock once she looked closer at the front cover. In an instant she pounced on Natsu’s ablaze hand and swatted it away from the yellow-covered book before grabbing the novel and leaping away.

“Hey!” Natsu yelled, hurriedly extinguishing his hand so he wouldn’t burn her. “What are you doing?” He demanded as Lucy clutched the book to herself.

“Kemu Zaelon was a legendary writer and wizard! I’m a giant fan, and I’ve never read this — it must be an unpublished work!” Lucy exclaimed in excitement.

“And it’ll  _ stay _ unpublished once we light it up.” Natsu added, lighting his hand ablaze once more with his familiar toothy grin.

Lucy glared his way, holding the book closer to her chest. “No way! Let me read it first before we go burning the works of dead novelists!” She snarled. 

“No way!” Natsu argued “We came here to burn this book so let's get it over with and go home!” 

“What is it that we have here?” Lucy’s spine straightened at the booming voice that filled the library. “A couple of thieves looking to burn my books? Buyoyoyoy!” Lucy leapt out of the way as a tremor filled the floor and Everlue burst from the ground. “I knew you lowly wizard types were coming around and looking for  _ something _ of mine. I never would have guessed it was for some stupid book.” Everlue growled. “Now be a good ugly wretch and hand over  _ Daybreak _ .” 

Lucy took a step backwards. “Not in a million years!” She spat. “I want a chance to read it at least!”

Everlue’s jaw gaped when Lucy opened the book. _I don’t really care about this prick. He’s holding a novel from an amazing writer and he calls it garbage!_ _The nerve!_

“I’ve had enough with you lot! Come forth, Vanish Brothers!” Everlue squealed in indignation. 

Lucy didn’t look up, too absorbed in its pages. It was definitely a Zaelon masterpiece… but why did it feel like something was off about it?

Hearing the mercenaries approach them, Lucy looked to Natsu “Buy me some time — I think there’s more to this book, some sort of secret.” She told Natsu, standing up and heading for the door and exiting. 

Daybreak _ … What secret do you hold? _ Lucy thought, running with the book in her hand.

* * *

_ Wait… no way!  _ Lucy thought, pages flashing in front of her eyes as she read. 

“There you are!” The blonde shrieked as her hands were grabbed behind her back. “I overheard there’s some secret to  _ Daybreak _ , hm?” Everlue growled in Lucy’s ear. The blonde was internally freaking out — her Keys chiming angrily at her hip as her Spirits responded to her distress. “Tell me or I’ll snap your little arms like sticks!” Everlue hissed. 

Lucy’s breath hitched at the pain in her arms from his grip. For such a tiny man he was shockingly strong. Yet despite the pain, Lucy spat out defiantly: “As if I’d ever tell that to a monster like you!” Only to cry out as Everlue’s grip tightened on her. 

“Oh yes you will tell me what’s in this book, girlie! What is it, did he bury his fortune and hide the map in here?” Everlue leered at the book.

“No!” Lucy yelled but it turned into another pained cry and she was forced forward onto her knees. For a moment her eyes widened and she was back in an icy cave, with tears down her face and waiting for — 

Suddenly the weight on her vanished as a cry split the air “Lushi!” The blonde’s head whipped up to see Happy hovering anxiously over her. 

“Happy! Thank you!” Lucy said, rubbing her arms gently to try to restore blood flow from when Everlue was squeezing them like a tourniquet. After a moment she wiped at her face and was thankful the flashback hadn’t actually brought her tears. 

“What?!” Everlue spat “A flying cat?!” He demanded in a huff, dusting himself off. 

“The name’s Happy!” Happy declared, gliding backwards before gasping as his wings vanished and Lucy groaned when he landed in the sewer.

“Please don’t tell me you lick yourself to get clean.” Lucy moaned, watching the blue cat not even  _ bother _ trying to exit the sewer water.

“Aye!” Happy gurgled, and Lucy gagged. “What’s wrong Lushi? The water’s so nice!” Happy chimed,  _ still in the freaking water! _

“That’s SEWER WATER!” Lucy yelled, before reaching into her pouch. “That aside, I have something more important. Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!” Lucy grabbed the humming Gold Key, and Everlue’s eyes widened.

“That’s what that ridiculous ringing was? Your Gate Keys? You must have such poorly mannered Spirits for you to let them make such a racket!” Everlue spat as Cancer emerged. 

“A GIANT CRAB!” Happy cheered. “OH YEAH!” 

Lucy glared his way. “Happy… What did I say about eating my Spirits?” She growled at the cat. “They’re. Not. FOOD!” She was seriously considering at this point having Cancer give Happy a bad hair day, but knew she’d never hear the end of it if she did. “Cancer, I’m sorry about this furball.” She sighed instead. “But annoying teammates aside, can you help me take care of this jerk?” She asked, smiling when Cancer nodded.

“Whatever you say, baby.” Cancer agreed, but before he could strike, Everlue’s hands clenched into fists and he withdrew a Key. 

“Allow me to show you what a PROPER Celestial Spirit acts like!” Everlue spat “Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!” 

_ I knew it! _ Was all Lucy had time to think before Virgo was summoned forth. “DID I HEAR MY MASTER SUMMON ME?” The Spirit bellowed.

“Virgo, fetch me that book!” Everlue commanded, but Lucy’s attention was drawn to the fact that there were two pink haired crazies suddenly present. 

“NATSU?” She gaped in shock as Natsu rightened himself atop Virgo’s shoulder. “HOW DID YOU? WHAT?” She could only screech. 

“I dunno, I saw her getting up and I — WOAH!” Natsu tried to explain, but was cut off by Virgo moving forward with lightning speed towards Lucy. 

“Lucy!” Cancer rushed forward and shoved her to the side before getting thrown back by Virgo’s charge in his master’s place.

“Cancer!” Lucy yelled in worry — Cancer wasn’t a combative Spirit by nature, not like Taurus was, so she didn’t know how he’d take the hit from a crushing behemoth like Virgo. But already, the Giant Crab was getting back up and snipping his scissors. Reassured that her Spirit hadn’t been hurt too bad in the attack, Lucy unfurled her whip and sent it flying towards Everlue. “I’ll make you pay for what you put Zaelon through!” She snarled.  _ Daybreak  _ had told her enough. “How you isolated him, blackmailed him, how you did all those awful things!” Lucy spat, the cracker slapping across Everlue’s face repeatedly. “You’re a monster!” She roared, wrapping him up in the whip and sending him flying to the ground. With a grunt, she swung her whip over her head, sending Everlue behind her towards Cancer. “Cancer, give him a trim! I think he’s due for a bad guy special!” She called to her Spirit. 

“MASTER!” Virgo boomed, moving in an attempt to catch the descending Everlue, but while she had brute strength, Cancer had speed. The Giant Crab easily passed Virgo and in several quick snips, Lucy stifled a laugh as all of Everlue’s hair — facial and head, were chopped clean off and leaving him bald as an egg. In that span of time he moved safely out of the way to watch Virgo crash to the ground mere inches away from catching Everlue who was slammed to the ground. 

“All done, baby.” Cancer announced. 

Natsu laughed, leaping on top of the downed Virgo. “Oh yeah, that looks great, crab man!” He agreed. 

Lucy looked from Cancer, to Virgo, to Natsu. “Thanks, Cancer.” She held up his Key, and with a parting snip of his scissors the Spirit vanished.

“Call me anytime you want your hair taken care of, baby.” 

Now looking at the dazed Everlue, Virgo, and Natsu, Lucy knew she had a choice to make. “Natsu. You need to take Virgo out.” She said at last, voice laden with regret at what needed to be done. 

Natsu canted his head. “Outside?” He asked.

“No, you need to send her back to the Celestial Spirit realm. She’s dangerous and if she gets up she’ll just attack us again.” Lucy told Natsu. “Just… give it your all and try to make it quick for her. I don’t want her to suffer.” She instructed.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, but seemed confused. “Something wrong?” He asked when Lucy looked away. 

“They feel pain, they have emotions, Natsu. Sure they can’t die — but sending one back this way seems wrong…” Lucy admitted softly, a fist coming to her chin, and for a moment she was seeing one of her own Spirits laying under Natsu instead of Virgo. “Just make it quick for her.” Lucy requested.

Natsu nodded solemnly. “I understand.” he agreed and took a deep breath. “Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack!” He yelled, flamed encircling his hands as he brought them down upon the Maiden Spirit and Lucy covered her eyes. A gentle wind chime sound, unlike the bell like sound that accompanied a Spirit’s Gate opening, filled the air. The blonde looked up to see the last few golden sparkles fill the air and vanish from her sight. “There.” Natsu said softly, walking towards Lucy. 

“Thank you, Natsu.” Lucy sighed, tucking Cancer’s Key away. “Come on, we need to take  _ Daybreak _ back to our client.” She told him. When he opened his mouth to either protest or ask why, she raised a hand. “I’ll explain it to you when we get there.” She gave him a hard look.

* * *

Virgo was silent as she sat in the Celestial Spirit realm. The burns she had sustained from the pink-haired boy’s attack — Natsu, she recalled him being called, had healed already. He was indeed a powerful mage, as was his companion.

The blonde teen, Lucy Heartfilia. It had become a common name spoken among the Zodiacs possessed by her. They all spoke with such adoration of her, even when griping about something she had done wrong it had an underlayer of affection and love to it.

It was something Virgo envied. She did care for her Keyholders — because it was her duty to do so. But Lucy Heartfilia’s Spirits genuinely loved her. Even Aquarius did, even if she would never openly admit it to anyone when asked. And according to those same Spirits, Lucy Heartfilia loved them in return. Like Aquarius, Virgo also wouldn’t admit to certain things. Such as how she did envy the Spirits of Lucy Heartfilia. It was selfish of her, honestly. She should be happy with the owner she had. 

_ “They feel pain, they have emotions, Natsu. Sure they can’t die — but sending one back this way seems wrong…” _

Virgo thought over those words, the way Lucy had hesitated in sending her back. Watching dazedly as conflict was written in the teen’s face gave away how much it hurt the girl to decide this. She had clearly sent Cancer back in order for him not to witness her telling Natsu to force her back. She really did care about her spirits. She was so kind and considerate. 

Virgo exhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Virgo?” She had sensed his approach long before he spoke her name. 

Opening her eyes, she was met by Cancer. “Cancer.” She acknowledged the fellow Spirit. “What brings you here?” She asked after a moment passed.

“Checking up on you, baby.” Virgo never would understand that small quirk. It was like Aries and her constant apologies, or the goat-like manner Capricorn used to speak, or even Scorpio and him sometimes saying “We are” when he spoke. It set them apart, made them all individuales.

“I’m well. I apologise for having to fight your owner.” Virgo said after a few beats passed in silence. 

Cancer nodded, “You were just doing your job, as was I, baby.” He replied. 

Virgo mirrored the motion unconsciously. “And doing our jobs is what we exist for.” She said, not really thinking about the words as they were spoken. 

Cancer hummed in quiet agreement. “Something on your mind?” He probed. Virgo wasn’t all that surprised, as Cancer could be as perceptive as Capricorn at times. 

She shook her head. “Are all the things you say about her true?” She inquired after a moment of working up the courage to speak. “Your owner, Lucy Heartfilia.” She clarified needlessly — there was only one person she could have been talking about and both of them knew it.

Cancer nodded “Of course, baby.” he affirmed. “Lucy cares about all spirits. She sees us as equals, as  _ family _ . Not just Aquarius and I, since we were passed down from her mother. Taurus and her other Spirits she loves like family, and we love her in return.” Virgo noted the slight pride in Cancer’s voice as he spoke of her. He was proud to be owned by such a mage. 

“I saw as much myself.” Virgo agreed quietly. “The way she called out your name when you pushed her out of my way. She was worried for your safety even though she knows we can’t really be hurt.” she didn’t bring up what happened after Lucy Heartfilia had closed Cancer’s Gate. It wasn’t for the Giant Crab to know.

“That’s what makes her special, baby.” Cancer smiled slightly. “Lucy’s really a one in a hundred wizard, just like Layla was.”

They lapsed into silence once more, thoughts wandering on their own. But Cancer’s words had been testimony enough for Virgo to make a choice. The Giant Crab nodded her way, and walked off. 

When he was gone, Virgo closed her eyes and poured her magic energy forward. A chime filled the air and she passed through her Gate with her Key in hand.

* * *

Lucy had no idea how she ended up in this insanity.

But then again, things never could be normal when you run with Fairy Tail as your Guild. 

So here she was, with Gray and Natsu rescuing Happy who had been catnapped by a ragtag group of wizards. 

Untying the ropes, Lucy screamed when magical power swelled in the air beside her. Whipping around, a summoning circle had appeared in the ground and her heart froze when a familiar doorbell chime split the air. From it emerged a woman with short pink hair and blue eyes. Shackles with chains attached to them adorned her wrists as she rose from the ground in a bow. For half a second, Lucy was taken back by what Spirit had appeared, until she took in the hair and maid outfit. “Virgo?!” She gaped at the maiden as she rose from her formal bow. 

“MEAT!” Lucy’s awe was broken by the yellow chicken who was standing over them.

“Is this a bad time?” Virgo inquired, looking at the chicken.

“It might be, depending on your definition of a bad time! I’m kinda in a bit of a situation right now, so it's up to you!” Lucy stammered, still trying to untie Happy as he wailed.

Virgo took stock of the situation with sharp blue eyes. “The yellow one wishes you harm, correct?” She asked. 

“Yes!” Lucy exclaimed. To her shock, Virgo’s eyes narrowed. 

“I see.” The Maiden stated, “Allow me to assist you!” She declared, leaping up and kicking the chicken across the face. Lucy watched her would-be-attacker go flying through several trees and vanish from sight. By that time, Lucy had freed Happy. “Is there anyone else you need me to take out, or are you no longer in a sticky situation?” Virgo asked as if she hadn’t just kicked the chicken creature through several trees.

Looking around, Gray and Natsu had finished up and were currently tying up the wizards. “Nope! We’re all good. But I guess we’re capturing these guys.” She cast a glance at the several trees that were either toppled or had holes resembling the chicken guy. 

Virgo bowed. “My apologies, allow me to fetch him.” Lucy gaped when the Spirit suddenly tunneled downwards and vanished from sight -- leaving a hole in her wake.

Brushing a confused hand on her Keys, Lucy immediately asked the question to her Zodiacs. “Uh, hey… Virgo popped up out of nowhere and kinda beat up someone who was attacking me. Is something going on?” She asked.

_ “What? Virgo?”  _ Aquarius asked  _ “I thought she was contracted!” _

_ “Maybe she wants to make a contract with you? Her contract might have been broken with Everlue, baby.” _ Cancer suggested as Lucy heard the same strange sound of Virgo moving through the earth before she popped up next to Natsu. 

“WHO ARE YOU!” Natsu roared, and Lucy ran to intervene. 

“Natsu, Gray, calm down. This is Virgo.” Lucy threw an arm out between the males and Spirit. “Virgo, you remember Natsu. Virgo, Gray.” Lucy introduced the two.

“Wow, she lost weight.” Natsu commented. “What are you doing here though? Aren’t you contracted to that Everpoo guy?” Natsu asked. 

“Our contract is null and void.” Virgo stated. “I’m here to request a contract with you, actually.” The Maiden Spirit turned to Lucy. “I’m a very loyal spirit who will do anything my master desires.” She said with another bow.

Lucy smiled “I’d be glad to form a contract with you, Virgo.” She agreed. 

“Lulla…” Their attention was drawn to one of their fallen opponents. “Lulla...by.” He groaned out. 

“Lullaby?” Lucy murmured, and shrieked when a shadowy hand seemed to rear above the tree that their captives were tied to.

“Mistress!” Virgo moved in front of Lucy, shielding her from potential harm with her body, arms spread in a protective stance.

Instead, the tree and captives were pulled downwards, leaving no trace. 

Lucy frowned at the title, a hand moving to push Virgo’s arm down. “No need to call me Mistress, Virgo. Lucy’s good.” She told the Spirit, only to receive a frown.

“I prefer to call my owner by a title. If Mistress isn’t suitable, how about Princess?” Virgo inquired. 

Lucy grinned “Princess works if you insist.” She said. Virgo bowed.

“As you wish, Princess. I’m available on Monday through Saturdays for our contract.” Virgo informed her, before withdrawing a Key. “Please take my Gate Key and call upon me anytime you wish, as I am willing to do anything you wish of me, whether that be combat or household duties.” Virgo stated.

Lucy nodded “Thank you, Virgo. I look forward to having you by my side.” She smiled a bit brighter.

Natsu piped up “Hey Virgo, I’m sorry about earlier. The whole having to knock you back to your world. I didn’t hurt you too bad, right?” He asked. 

The Spirit turned to Natsu “Your attack was devastating enough to send me back to the Celestial Spirit world in one blow to recover. An impressive feat, sir Natsu. I apologize as well for my attack when we first met, but I was under a different contract at the time.” Virgo bowed “If that's all, I look forward to serving you.” With that, she vanished in golden light.

* * *

Marcus followed Asterion and Chara. The female Spirit walked precariously over the edge of the canal, Asterion casting mildly worried looks her way every few moments.  _ “No need to travel her exact path, Chara. You’ll fall in.” _ Asterion grumbled for the upteenth time. 

Chara huffed.  _ “No.” _ She growled back, padding along the edge fearlessly. 

Marcus had half a mind to take a leaf out of Asterion’s book and physically haul his Spirit away from the ledge by the scruff of her neck. Knowing Chara’s track record, she would most likely fall in and then spend ‘til August complaining about wet dog smell (ironically).

_ “As if it matters, we’re here.”  _ Asterion said at last, sitting next to the door.  _ “Lucy should live here.”  _ He informed Marcus. 

Chara suddenly bounded away from the edge with an uncharacteristically distressed whine. Ears low she slunk to Marcus’ side and his fingers curled when her cold nose nudged his hand before her wet hot tongue lapped against his skin, a whine still building in her throat.  _ “Is this it?”  _ She asked, pressing as close to Marcus as she could.  _ “I’m not ready, Marcus.” _ She told him, voice wavering.

Marcus sighed, stroking the duo’s heads. “I know you both don’t want to. But Lucy will need you all to help guide her.” He responded quietly, slowly sinking to his knees to be closer to his faithful Spirits. Chara halfheartedly quipped something about him not being able to get up if he knelt like that, drawing amusement from Marcus and Asterion. 

Deep down, Marcus felt a bit of anxiety at the thought that for the first time in decades he would be alone. But he knew it was for the best. He’d lived a long life and at least found two of the Crystal Keys. 

_ “Marcus.”  _ The duo of Spirits spoke his name in unison, easily picking up his sorrow and mirroring it in lowered ears and hanging heads. Marcus felt immediately guilty, moving Chara’s head so he could press his forehead against hers with a sigh. 

“Sorry… It's strange to me.” He admitted quietly. “You guys have been by my side for so long… and it’ll be weird without you.” Chara sighed discontentedly, and Marcus rubbed her ears to try and soothe the upset Spirit. “I know, I know.” He murmured. 

_ “We don’t want another owner, Marcus.”  _ Asterion said what Marcus knew both Spirits believed. 

“I know you don’t.” He agreed, “But I’m too old. We made a promise to find the other Keys, and I can’t do it anymore. So the best thing I can do is see all of you go to a good owner who can finish what I started.” He told them. 

_ “We don’t  _ want _ Lucy! Regardless of what every other Spirit she has says about her, she isn’t you, Marcus!”  _ Chara snarled pressing closer to Marcus as if he would vanish.  _ “I’ll be damned before we abandon you after so long together! I’m not leaving your side for you to spend your dying days alone!”  _

Marcus was a bit taken back by the anger of the normally cheerful Spirit. “Chara… please.” He was getting choked up at the determination shining in Chara’s face, how it carried through in her posture as it grew resolute. “I won’t be alone, I promise.” Marcus told her, only for a feral growl from Chara to tell him she thought otherwise.

_ “You have no kin, no pack! You’ve been walking alone for as long as we’ve known you — and Taurus told us its always been this way. You’ve never been alone before because you had Taurus, you had Equuleus, you had Asterion and you had ME! Now you’re throwing away the three of us and condemning yourself to feel true loneliness!”  _ Chara barked furiously, her words bringing tears to Marcus.  _ “I’m not allowing you to break our contract and hand us off to Lucy!”  _ She snarled.  _ “Is this really how you want to die? Alone? Truly and really alone?”  _ The canine demanded, fury raging in her gaze that never wavered from her owner.

“Chara… I…” Marcus flinched when Chara’s head moved forward, and her nose gently brushed against his cheek to mop up the tears rolling down his skin. At her side, Asterion mirrored the movement for Marcus’ other cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Finally, Asterion spoke up.  _ “You’re not sorry.” _ The male canine accused, his emotions hard for Marcus to place.  _ “If you were sorry, you wouldn’t be here in Magnolia, waiting to hand our Keys off to a woman you’ve never met in your life. You could just retire, and live your last days with us. When you're gone we could find Lucy ourselves and make contracts.”  _ He pointed out.

“No.” Marcus rose slowly to his feet once more, feeling and hearing his joints crack and pop at the movement. “A good Celestial Wizard doesn’t back down from his word. I gave my word that I would pass your Keys down onto a more capable Wizard to continue my work.” He told the duo of Spirits. Before they could continue arguing, with a heavy heart Marcus raised their Key in silent threat to force their Gate closed. “Don’t make me do this. Please.” He told them. 

_ “We’ll just come back on our own energy.”  _ Asterion pointed out, and Marcus growled his defeat.  _ “Let us stay.”  _

“You know I’d never have the guts to send you two away.” Marcus sighed, pulling out a journal. It was black leather with the name “Serpens” stamped into it. Around half the book was filled with scribbled notes and clippings from various sources. Early pages were filled with writing scribbled out, along with evidence of pages being torn out entirely. 

Now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself, hand idly tapping on the outside of her pouch that held her Gate Keys. Sure, she wasn’t a million Jewel richer, but for the blonde, obtaining a new Zodiac Key had more than made up for that. 

Walking on the edge of the canal, the Celestial Spirit mage’s happiness quickly dissipated upon seeing a person in a cloak leaning next to her front door. There were two dogs with them, each taking up a spot on either side of the person. As she drew slowly closer to him (she deduced it was a male by his shoulder-length grey hair and beard), Lucy noted he was writing in some journal of some sort. 

Abruptly, the two canines stood up and Lucy stopped in her tracks as one of them looked up to the man while the other stared right at Lucy. A shiver went down her spine, realizing the dog’s eyes lacked any pupils. Instead it had irises that were a bright yellow-gold color like twin suns that seemed to look past her skin and straight into her very being. The man closed the book and looked up at Lucy. His face appeared weathered by time, a thin scar that started at his left temple stretched all the way down to his jaw, and his face was accented by lines earned by age. Yet despite his appearance, there was a light in his eyes that suggested he held adventure in his spirit. “Excuse me Miss Lucy,” the man began “I’m sorry for having to come see you this way, but it's of utmost importance.” 

Lucy’s hand dipped into her Key pouch, alarm bells going off in her head. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” she asked sharply while taking a step back. 

The man raised his hands in a placating gesture, “My name is Marcus, these two are Asterion and Chara.” He introduced himself and the two dogs at his side. “I’m sorry for our unexpected visit, but this is a matter of utmost importance.” He apologized, one of the dogs snorted in amusement and the man sighed “I know I’m repeating myself.” He said, but to Lucy it seemed like he was talking to the canine despite him still staring at her.

Lucy’s hands curled lightly into fists, her Keys giving off gentle glows in reaction to her anxiety. “And what is this important matter?” She questioned, but Marcus’ gaze was locked onto her side where Taurus’ Key was humming.

“That voice…” The old man’s eyes widened, recognition flashing across his features. “Taurus…?” As if Taurus had heard his name uttered, the Key glowed even brighter before the chime of a Gate opening filled the air and the bovine appeared next to Lucy on his own magic power.

“Marcus…” Taurus’ voice lacked its usual boisterousness, he seemed in awe at the old man standing in front of him. “It's really you…” He stood there, practically slack-jawed as he stared at the man.

Marcus stared back, before stumbling forward in a lurching gait — seeming to move as fast as his elderly body would allow. Taurus moved as well, and pulled Marcus against his chest in an embrace as if the two were a long lost family reuniting after a long time spent apart. 

“It's good to see you, my old friend.” Marcus rested his head against Taurus’ chest. 

Taurus seemed to cling to the man, “It's good to see you too, Marcus. I missed you.” He responded, voice unnaturally quiet for the bovine.

Lucy stayed still, simply watching in quiet respect as the two had their moment. 

After the two seemingly clung to eachother for long enough, Taurus turned to Lucy. “I believe I need to introduce you.” Now a familiar confident grin stretched his face “Lucy, I’d like to introduce Marcus — my old Key owner.” He announced.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short because this is just an introduction. After that the chapters will be longer and such. 
> 
> To explain the Spirits that Marcus is hunting, there is a set of eight Crystal Keys with each Spirit locked in the Key. Here's the list of the keys in no particular order:  
> Aquila the Eagle   
> Auriga the Charioteer  
> Canes Venatici the Hunting Dogs  
> Pegasus the Winged Horse  
> Draco the Dragon  
> Equuleus the Little Horse  
> Serpens the Snake
> 
> Each of these Keys will slowly be found by Lucy one by one throughout the story. Not every arc guarantees she'll get a Key, as it would be contrived for her to just find them every few chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
